Deceptive Appearances (rate,review, updates coming soon)
by TigerTerra
Summary: *I don't own TMNT* what happens when the turtles stumble onto a beautiful girl seemingly fighting for her life against a bunch of gang members? they jump in to help of course. But she is more than she seems. with her unconscious they decided to take her back to the lair, when she awakens she meets the turtles and master splinter who informs his sons that she is more than a human.
1. Just the start

When the turtles stumble upon a girl fighting for her life against unified gangs, the immediately jump in to help, what if she didn't need help? What if she had the fifteen gang members EXACTLY where she wanted them? Or, maybe she didn't.

I laughed stiffly as my body, lifted in the air, was harshly shoved into the cold brick wall.

"Give me the key and you can go home, act like this never happened." he falsely promised

"So, if I give you the key...you'll let me go?" I asked to clarify, he gave a terse nod

"No you won't." I said as I brought my knee up into his gut and kicked him away from me. I landed in a crouch and as I slowly stood I smoothed out my jacket.

"You were wrinkling my jacket." I said with no emotion.

He gave me a glare that promised trouble and got out his cell phone.

"Your gonna pay for that one." he growled as he put in a phone number. I grinned at him and adjusted my jacket before giving him a fake bow.

"I just might." I said with a grin and leisurely walked off in my own direction. I knew reinforcements are on their way, but I'll be ready. My sensitive hearing soon picked up several pounding footsteps coming from all directions. I was soon surrounded on all sides by huge, hulking brutes wielding pipes and sticks, some with rope. The leader of the pack stepped forward

"Sorry sweetheart, but I'm afraid you're going to be coming with us." He said in a deceptively smooth voice.

I raised a delicate brow. "Am I now?" I asked as I took my defensive stance and took my fan, a metallic cling announced that it was unfolded and I was fanning myself.

"Really now boys, I would hate for you to get hurt." I said in an angelic voice. The noise that was the men's laughing surrounded me.

"We won't be the ones who are injured in this confrontation." The leader said and he lunged at me.

"Don't be so sure." I growled as I redirected his body and pushed him away from me. It was like a switch had been thrown because in the next second I was being ambushed and beaten. I soon recovered and fought back with everything I had, which was a lot. Several men crumbled to the ground either unconscious, bleeding, or both. The fight seemed to be going strong and I was holding my own better than anyone one girl should be able to, until four huge, human-like turtles leapt from the rooftops sporting gear, weapons, and masks. The red masked turtle expertly wielded twin Sais, the turtle who wore orange fought with twin nunchakus, the purple clad turtle used a Bo staff, and the turtle in blue fought fiercely with a pair of twin katana swords. My instincts told me he was the leader and just a feeling said they were brothers. In any situation there is a time to fight and a time to talk, it was not time for conversation. I fought hard and ran fast, coming to the aid of which ever turtle seemed to need it. With a grunt I charged at a man sneaking up on the red masked turtle, I leapt and executed a powerful jump spin roundhouse to his head, the pip wielding thug immediately fell limp to the ground, piercing emerald green eyes looked into my own currently blue ones. The look lasted but a second before we each continued our own battle. I was busy fighting a slightly advanced thug when I head a battle cry from behind me. I whipped around but it was too late, the man launched himself off the ground and tackled me to the cold asphalt. I landed hard and a groan escaped my mouth. He pinned me and held a knife to my neck. "Give me the key." He said in whispered raspy voice. I squirmed, his hold only tightened. I calmed my raging temper and stared into his cold, unfeeling eyes which widened in horror as my own pupils became silted. I took my advantage to disarm him and launched him off of me. I shook my head and my inner animal calmed. I looked to the blue leader and saw a guy lowering his weapon, with lightning speed I took a throwing star and flung it with great force. The man cried out in pain as my throwing star sunk deeply into his arm.

"Watch out!" the purple turtle yelled but it was too late, a crushing force connected with my skull and I immediately went limp, unable to fight the impending darkness.

My head throbbed and my vision was extremely unreliable and blurred to the point that all I could see was color and the basic shape of an object. A consistent high pitched screech burned my ears I shook my head and the noise cleared but the throbbing in my head worsened to the point where an uninvited moan escaped from me.

"What the-" I groaned as I sat up and massaged my temple with my hand. After a while my vision cleared to its usual sharpness only to find I was not still in the street but rather in a living room type place, laying on a couch. A TV sat in a pit like place, several room entrances could be seen, a pool situated the north east of the unknown place. I felt around my head and winced when I found the tender area where I was probably hit. I pulled my hand away and found drying blood. I rubbed my fingers over the rest of my hand spreading the blood around until my hand was a very slight tint of red. The four turtles who fought by my side were now visible as they filed into the living area. Casually I took out my fan and fanned myself.

"Your head must hurt." The orange wearing turtle inquired. I slightly narrowed my eyes as I gauged their intentions.

"Not at all." I lied, the turtle in red raised an interested brow

"You sure? You were wacked pretty hard" the red one clarified

"Raphael, give her a break." He blue turtle spoke to the red turtle who, presumably, was named Raphael.

"Yea Raph, be more sensitive!" the orange clad turtle scolded his older brother, he seemed to be the youngest of the four.

"Shut it Mikey!" Raphael growled, the purple turtle, who looked to be the second youngest, stepped forward, instinctively I stepped back. He held his hands up in the universal sign of surrender.

"You've already met my brothers, Raphael and Michelangelo. My name is Donatello, but you may call me Donnie." The formal turtle introduced, instinct told me he was the smart one of the group while Mikey was the prankster and Raph was the turtle with a temper, all that was left was the katana wielding turtle in blue. He stepped forward next to his brother, Donnie.

I narrowed my eyes in interest and caution. He was clearly the oldest and the leader. "My name is Leonardo, but call me Leo." He said comfortably, he clearly was not in the least threated by my presence. They all looked at me expectantly, obviously looking for a name.

"My name is Shaylee" I said simply. My acute hearing picked up the soft patter of what sounded to be paws. My head shot to the left to see a giant human like rat walk through the entry way, his red kimono was floor length and had large white flowers of a simple pattern one in front and one on his back. His cane was a deep emerald green and was oddly shaped but it reminded me of a crystalized stick. The air around him was heavy with authority and silent strength. My inner beast growled at the fact that his stature in regards to friend or foe was at this moment undecided. The four turtles bowed deeply to the rat.

"My sons, who is this?" he asked intrigued

Leonardo stepped slightly forward from the rest of his brothers "Sensei, this is Shaylee, she was injured during a battle, we fought by her side. The gangs have joined together." He answered in short. The rat nodded his understanding as he circled me, sizing me up. I stood up straighter and taller, attempting to seem even slightly more intimidating.

"My sons, you do not look closely enough, this girl is no human." He concluded. My beasts growled louder at being figured out so easily. The brothers gasped in union.

"Then what is she?" Michelangelo asked as he move slightly behind Raphael.

The master rat stroked his long thin beard as he continued observing me. "She is a shifter, very powerful. Tell me, what is it you take the form of?" the rat asked more between us than in answer to Michelangelo's question

Seeing no easy way out, I decided on the truth for once in my life "several, I prefer my big cat forms and wolf form but I can take shape of other animals." I answered through gritted teeth.

"I see, well, you are welcome here as long as you wish. All is needed is your belongings, Michelangelo will ready your room, Leonardo will accompany you so that you may retrieve your things." He said, his tone of voice was final, no room left for arguments so we simply bowed. "Hai Master Splinter." Leonardo obeyed and we left the sewers in search of the condemned building where I took shelter.

Leo and I walked on the rooftops in silence until Leo's curiosity got the better of him.

"So you're a shifter?" more of a statement laced with a question. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, I decided as the leader he deserved my life story

"Yep, I don't know who my real parents are since I was created in a lab, except I was a special case, a special topic and study. They injected me with more than 200 different animal's DNA. They didn't know what to expect, maybe that the mixture of DNA would warp my mind and body, making me a monster, maybe it would kill me, they didn't know, nor did they care. All I was to them was an experiment. All that DNA gave me more power than they expected, or wanted. At age 10 I escaped, taking down anyone who got in my way of freedom. I found foster parents then three short, happy years later out home was attacked… my father sent me away with only a bag of clothing, a few weapons, a family picture, and a key, in my possession. He told me to protect the key at all costs. I was thirteen at the time and have been fighting for my life for two years." My breathing felt hard in my chest as I finished telling the silent Leonardo all the events that led to who and what I am.

"What can you do as a shifter?" he asked softly, I understood his interest in me. He wanted to evaluate me himself, to know just how much a threat I am. He wouldn't be a leader if he didn't to that.

"Aside from the obvious shifting I'm very strong and fast in human form, heightened senses. But my favorite is camouflage in human form. The need to blend in was passed on to my genes so that I can change identifying features of myself such as hair and eye color to better assist in my survival." I grinned at his confused expression

"I can change my hair color and eye color at will." I simplified and his face changed to a look of comprehension.

As we continued walking I continued onto the more grave of situations during my time in captivity. I shrugged off my leather jacket and gooseflesh trickled over my skin. Leo's eyes widened at what was now before his eyes. Long scars etched into my skin seemed to be breaking apart my skin like cracks in rock. My eyes shifted down as I turned my back to him and lifted the hem of my shirt up slightly passed my ribs. More scars savagely ripped into my skin, both on my back and my stomach and ribs. I lowered my shirt hem and put my jacket back on to ward off the brisk air.

"Before I escaped they want to experiment with my…..advanced….genes, see how much I could handle, several times I was on my death bed, only to be brought back to health against my will." I whispered solemnly.

"By my second year as a fully able shifter, I was sure of the fact that I wanted death to come for me" I said in barley a whisper.

I winced at the phantom pain, I could actually feel the cold blades of knifes sinking deeply into my flesh and then pure agony as the scientists ripped forward the blade that was deep in my flesh.

"I would cry out at first, beg for them to stop until my throat was raw, scratchy, and dry. Cry until I could stand the salty sting of tears no more. Eventually, realizing my screams of agony and mercy lay on deaf ears, my screaming died to simple moans, my cries became barley auditable sobs, and my screams of agony became winces." I continued on the all too detailed description of what had been done to me.

I hadn't even realized that I stopped walking and was now standing still, tears streaming my face. The salty tears felt like acid against my skin. I felt large arms wrap around my small frame and engulf me. I was only as I made my way back to reality and away from the harsh memories did I realize Leo was now hugging me. I pulled away and gave him a smile

"My new friend, I have broken once and I am so much stronger than before." I said and sprinted off to reach my resting place. When I found the right place I ran and leapt off the rooftop into the cool air, doing a front flip and landing on the pavement crouched on one knee my fist in front of me. I pushed myself up and walked into the condemned building and made quick work of packing, I didn't have much.

I walked back to a waiting Leo and soon we made quick work with shopping. I had so many bags even Leo made me give him some to carry. I was beyond exhausted by the time we got back to the lair and as soon as I was shown to my room I unpacked, changed, and went to sleep.


	2. First Mission

I yawned and opened my eyes to find myself in a clean room with bags in the corners and folded cloths on the floor that had not yet been put away. With my heighted senses I could almost see as well in dark as in light. I yawned again before wiping the sleep from my eyes and stretching out my limbs. I walked over to a pile of cloths and, rooting through, stopped when I found some sweats. Not even bothering to change out of my sleepwear I tugged the sweats over my shorts and tank top before walking out of my room and into the living room area where the guys were doing their own thing. Donnie was in his lab, Leo was watching a show called Space Hero's, Mikey was annoying Raph, and Raph was chasing Mikey. I rolled my shoulders and claimed a spot next to Leo on the couch where I curled up under some blankets like the cat I surly was. Leo looked over at me and smiled

"Good morning." He said in a cheerful voice

I yawned "morning." I muttered as I closed my eyes. A few minutes passed and I figured no point in trying to sleep, once I'm up, I'm up.

"Are there more of you out there?" Leo asked "more shifters I mean." He clarified

I nodded my head "unfortunately so, although I'm definitely one of the more powerful ones there are some stronger than me." I answered honestly

Leo looked very interested "how many are there?" he asked

I looked up at the ceiling, mentally counting those I know about. "Those I know about are maybe three hundred. Two hundred of them are in my pack but they are scattered around the world." I answered, proud of my large pack number.

"You have a pack? How do shifters gain pack members?" he asked

"Yes I have a pack. And usually it's through battles of dominance that you gain members. They want to be on a winning side, and I guess I'm one of the winning sides. But it's not always battles, some just need to be in a pack, whether its lack of family or lack of protection." I answered.

Leo's usually schooled features were twisted into concentration as he sifted through the new information. "How will be we able to fight a shifter that, as you would say, is stronger faster, and superior to us?" he asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Most likely from there being something superior to them.

I uncurled my body and sat up to face him. "That, is where I come in. you guys fight me and I'll shift." I answered

Leo thought for a moment "I'm not sure that is such a great Idea. We may harm you." He answered

"Don't worry about it, shifters are fast healers." I replied

I stood in the middle of the dojo with the four turtles surrounding me with their weapons drawn. Hmm, what to shift, what to shift.

"Ok so we will do this once a day for a week, each day a new animal, each will be a common shift. Be ready for any animal." I said and then I let the shift wash over me.

Bones crunched and popped from their sockets. My hind legs snapped and turned into place. My body grew and lengthened. Fur grew from my skin. Brilliant white fur scored with black stripes. My mouth opened in a yawn as my teeth lengthened and sharpened. A shocking ice blue color bled into my eyes that were now sharper. I shook my body to send away the last feelings of the shift. In all the shift only took a few seconds.

"That's a big tiger." Michelangelo whispered. The other three turtles, jaws dropped, nodded silently.

"_My shifts are larger and more powerful than the original animals" _I said to their minds all at once.

Their eyes widened as I spoke into their minds but the hesitation lasted but a moment before they attacked. I crouched low and lunged to meet Michelangelo in midair, my weight pushed him back to the ground where I now stand lightly on his chest. I turned and ducked to the left just and Donatello smashed down is Bo staff. I growled and, with extended claws, swiped at Donnie's weapon. My paw went right through, splintering the wood. Raphael and Leonardo attacked together. I leapt over the duo and sprang from my hind legs right into Raphael, knocking him to the ground. Leonardo swung the blunt edge of his blades at me. I lunged to the side just as the cool steel nipped my fur. I felt a harsh pressure on my side and realized Raphael had kicked me, hard. I shook myself to chase off the slight pain. I lunged at him, he tried to evade me but I was too quick. My front paws pushed right into Raphael's shoulders and sent him to the ground, I stood over him and growled softly before I was yanked away by my scruff. The force pushed me half way across the room. My legs tensed and my claws dug into the ground to slow me down. I looked to each of the turtles, curious as to who had such strength to toss an easily 250 pound tiger so far. My eyes settled to Leonardo who now stood protectively in front of Raphael. With bared teeth, I sprinted right to Leo and tackled him to the ground. He struggled underneath my large body and I felt a hard jab as his knee connected with my stomach. I let out a slight groan from the force. I slowly backed away and he quickly got to his feet. Sprinted a quarter of the way before leaping into the air, just as my body descended towards Leo my body shifted midair back into my human. I could have kicked him but I decided against it and instead tackled him to the ground. He groaned and I just smiled down at him.

"I told you to be ready for anything." I said with a smile.

Leo groaned again "no, you said to be ready for any animal." He groaned

I thought for a moment "oh, yea." I smiled sheepishly and laughed nervously "I mean be ready for any shift." I said with another smile and hauled Leo to his feet. Master Splinter walked into the room and took one look at all of his bruised sons before his eyes settled on me. "And what happened here?" he asked, his voice terse. I gulped.

"well, there are many shifters so I thought I would show them how hard it would be defeat one in battle, and help them better fend off one if need be…" I said nervously. He raised his brows and I gulped.

"Then I believe you must test me as well." Was what he said next. My heart sunk to the floor and I gulped.

"I-I don't think that is necessary" I stammered.

"Nonsense. If my sons must be tested then so shall I." he said sternly saying I had no choice.

I took a deep breath. "alright." I said, defeated. I shifted and he took his stance while I took mine.

I closed my eyes and let myself feel the strength of the tiger as it ran through my blood. I took a deep breath and let the scents fill my senses. The blood, sweat, leather, everything. I slowly opened my eyes and attacked. Master Splinter evaded me easily and kicked me in the side, sending me to the other side of the room. _Great, I get to die before I'm thirty._ I thought to myself. I bristled my fur and growled. I got no reaction so I lunged at him again but shifted to human and extended my leg, which I took and swung in a circle before releasing. I screamed as I flew through the air. I tensed my body anticipating my being thrown into a way. But it never came, instead I felt myself being caught and gently placed on the ground. I opened my eyes and saw Leo standing next to me. He hauled me to my feet.

"So how did I do?" master Splinter asked with slight sarcasm

I rubbed my arm and stuck a thumbs up at him. "Fantastic, no one can threaten you." I said before stumbling off to my room I heard Master Splinter chuckle.

I leaned against the wall and immediately sunk to the floor. "Oh gosh…now my body is a bruise." I ran my hand through my long hair and ruffled it. Even distracted I could hear footsteps end in front of my door

"Yes, Leonardo?" I asked. Through the screen door I saw his brows rise and I grinned. I sighed and went to slide open the door.

"want to come on patrol with us?" he asked, I pretended to think then turned and grabbed my leather jacket from the peg where it hung and shrugged it on and pulled my hair out of the back of my jacket and shook my hair out before fluffing it slightly. I turned to the mirror and focused intently on my eyes, soon turquois bled into the ice blue until it completely took over. I looked up and looked at my hair, dark brown coloring bled up from the roots and completely turned the rest of my hair dark brown. I looked over a Leo, who looked like he was about to pass out. I offered him a weak smile and walked right past him to meet up with the rest of the guys. They looked at me then went back to conversing amongst themselves, their attention quickly came back to me and my new hair and eye color.

"Shifter thing." I said, they gave an understanding nod then went back to planning. Soon the teamed geared up and so did I. I secured my sheathed daggers and two tessen fans around my hips and slipped throwing stars and throwing knifes into my belt. As soon as everyone was geared up we headed out.

I kept up easily with the guys as we sped on the rooftops. I smiled as I felt the soft air cool on my face. The air ran through my long hair and I sped up loving the feeling of freedom for the first time in so long. I laughed and twirled around a couple times, just goofing off and having the time of my life. We slowed to a halt and just stared off into the night which was dotted by city lights. The cool night air blew my hair to the left of my body. I smiled and smoothed a strand behind my ear. I sighed with content and looked at the men who stood with me. I pulled my loose hair back into a pony tail, save for shorter strands that covered my left eye. Then pulled the breathable black mesh-ish cloth over my mouth and nose and the hem of the cloth rested on the bridge of my nose. The turtles looked at me with interest as I tied on my black mask and pulled up my black sweatshirt hood. The turtles regarded me with questions in their eyes.

"I can't be connected to my actions. Do not refer to me as Shaylee, call me…Shade." I said. "I am the black ninja" I said before jumping from the roof to the street, dimly lit by flickering street lights creating an eerie atmosphere. I looked around and tuned my senses. I heard each individual turtle land lightly on the ground, heck, I could hear each individual breath. I pulled the cloth below my nose, lifted my face to the air. A wind current brought the scent of fear to my nose, I inhaled deeper, pulled the cloth over my nose again then ran off, turtles in toe. We came across a mugging by a lankly man who weakly held a switch blade to a man's neck. Behind him a huge behemoth of a man stood with his arms crossed over his broad check and next to him a smaller man with medium build stood.

"Purple dragons." Leo declared with annoyance. That caught my attention.

"Where." I said with masked fear. Leo must have understood my caution

"No, the muggers call themselves the Purple Dragons." He clarified. My turquoise eyes narrowed.

"They have no right to just the title of dragon. The cant even shift into one! I have more of a right to the title." I growled and strode up to the man holding the knife.

"Nice knife, care to see mine?" I asked as I roughly grabbed his shoulder and yanked him to face me. The terrified man took the opportunity to bolt. Grunts behind me said the turtles were easily beating the crap out of the other two dragons. His mouth twisted in a sneer as he lunged at me, blade first. I lazily evaded his sloppy attacks.

"You bore me." I said with a yawn and I jabbed him in the neck, sending him immediately to the ground. I cracked my neck and saw the turtles were looking at me, the two other dragons on the ground. I shrugged but it quickly stiffened.

"Shade, what's wrong?" Leo asked, his swords at the ready.

"Look alive, we have company." I said softly. A small female ninja jumped from the roof, dozens of followers in toe.

"Karai" Leo growled. But I could see the slight twinkle in his eye before it quickly disappeared. My own eyes narrowed and I stepped next to Leo. I lifted my head

"Who's your new friend?" she asked. I stepped from Leo's side and up to her.

"I'm Shade, I don't care to meet your acquaintance." I said, my voice low with a silent threat.

She looked past me to Leo "nice friend." She said sarcastically. The growl that left my lips was auditable.

I threw a punch and she just barley move out of the way fast enough. I quickly recovered and hit her with a spinning back kick. She doubled over and stumbled back a few steps, her arm wrapped around the middle of her stomach. She lifted her narrowed eyes to mine and attacked. I deflected her blows and returned my own, she landed a few hits, I landed a few hits and then I reared my arm back, twisted my hips, and let my fist fly with all the momentum and torque my body could muster, my fist connected with her face and an awful crushing sound filled the air, I felt bones crack under my fist. I swore silently and shook out my fist. Karai's face snapped to the side and when it turned to look at me and the turtles, half her face was purple and swollen. She called a retreat and the cowards fled.

"Geese, did you have to hit her so hard?" Leo asked dumbfounded

I shrugged "Eh, I didn't like her." I said as a simple answer

"And you think we do?" Leo exclaimed

I raised a brow "I know not all of you hate her guts." I said as I looked at Leo. Clearly annoyed I bounded from rooftop to rooftop, the turtled in step behind me. Leo soon caught up to me.

"What was that back there?" he asked

I just shrugged my shoulders "Why, whatever do you mean?" I asked in my southern bell accent. He just shook his head.

"You know EXACTLY what I am talking about." He said. I narrowed my eyes.

"I don't need to explain myself to you." I answered with a growl. The rest of the way to the way to the lair was silent with only my thoughts to keep me occupied. The turtles didn't know, but in the shadows I saw what they call Kkrang lurking in the shadows, apparently they reside at TCRI. I pulled out my laptop and decided to hack into the system. My laptop under my arm, I slid onto the couch.

"Donnie" I called as he passed.

"Yea?" he asked as he came over to where I rested.

"Is that…the top of the line CV6284 Optimus touch screen laptop?!" he asked as he all but drooled as he inspected it with great interest.

I smiled and nodded "yep, want me to get you one?" I asked, he looked up at me and nodded mutely

"That would be great, but, don't they cost like $5,000 each?" he asked ass I saw his shoulders slump slightly.

I slid from the couch to go to my room and when I returned with a second laptop under my arm he was shaking with excitement.

"Normally, but I don't pay anything, since I'm the original inventor I get them for free, the extra cash doesn't hurt either." I laughed and handed him the laptop.

"You…invented the best laptop on the market?!" he asked, I nodded and turned my face to the screen.

"Anyway, Donnie, I'm having trouble getting into the…um…hospital records, can you help me."

An hour later, Donnie lying next to me with the laptop resting on both our legs, we finally got past the firewall and security system.

Leo walked in just as we were finishing up. "What's going on?" Leo asked with a raised brow. Donnie picked up his new laptop before responding.

"I was helping Shaylee hack into hospital records that were surprisingly difficult to access." He said before leaving to his lab. I scrolled through the files and hacked into more secure places. That's when I saw it. I pushed my laptop away from me and scrambled off the couch and walked away from it, my eyes wide with shock. I backed right into Leo who steadied me, I spun around to see Leo's blue eyes wide with concern. "Shaylee?" he asked slowly as he if calm a wild animal. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "They did this to me." I whispered. "Who? Who did what to you?" Leo asked. "The Kkrang… they…they mutated me..." I said, then all went black as my eyes rolled back into my head.


	3. Back to the Past

*** I don't own TMNT* please rate and review, I like to know what you think! I'm taking suggestions to make the story better so please rate and review***

My eyes shot open as I took in my surroundings. White walls, white ceiling, automatic sliding glass doors, several holding chambers, and blinding light brighter than it needed to be. I was in the lab where I was made. I knew in the next room people sat at computers monitoring each prisoner's vitals. But why was I back here? How was I back here? I wasn't captured, nor was I drugged. I walked around the all too familiar room when an odd man in a tailored suit walked through the glass doors that slid open on command. He walked right past me, not even acknowledging my existence. The doctor who greeted the man then led him through more locked doors. Naturally, I followed. As we got higher and higher to the more restricted areas that required more security, I knew exactly where we were.

"She is our most successful case study." The doctor boasted as we all neared my holding cell.

"We injected her with hundreds of animal's DNA and a small amount of mutagen to begin the bonding of her DNA to the animals' DNA. She looks completely human but she can easily shift into hundreds of animals." The doctor said, clearly proud of his accomplishment. The sliding doors opened to reveal a young me, bruised and bleeding, but still the alpha. The same uninterested expression remained on his stone cold face. Immediately I recognized him as Kkrang. As if sensing my understanding he turned and looked me straight in the eyes. My eyes widened in disbelief as I stumbled backward, eager to evade his unfeeling gaze. My foot caught on a stray wire and I fell backwards, hitting on head on the hard tile floor.

"Donnie!" Leo called, slightly panicked. The brilliant scientist popped his head out of his lab and when he was Leo, Shaylee limp in his arms, he came rushing over.

"What happened?" Donnie asked as he approached.

"I don't know, she said something about the Kkrang mutating her then she just passed out." The leader explained, confusion as clear in his voice as it was on his face. Donnie immediately took Shaylee's computer and rooted through it.

"Looks like they were indeed hospital records of some sort." The purple masked turtle confirmed

"But it's more than that, it's the Kkrang's records. It seems they had human experiments they kept." Donnie said as he kept his face trained on the computer screen, his fingers flew over the keys.

"Well, what do they say?!" Leo asked impatiently, he was now on the floor, Shaylee's head on his legs.

"Well it lists all of the experiments and their names, age, case number, aimed study goals, progress, and about anything else with categorizing them." He said as he brought the laptop over to Leo. Shaylee's bruised face was pictured in the corner, the records listed her age as six. Long reports ran the page saying, in great detail, what they had done to her. It was far worse than she said. Suddenly she moaned and twisted her body.

Once again my eyes shot open, fully alert. I looked around me and found myself in a comforting and familiar environment. I was duly aware of the cool sweat that chilled my body as I looked around. I was on the floor and in my peripheral vision I saw my laptop sitting on the floor, the screen alive with my picture and records. Wait, I was on the floor? I scrambled to my feet and backed up to see Leo and Donnie looking at with concern, relief, and confusion on their faces. I gulped, looks like I now have to explain everything. And I did but with everyone else present. Mikey's face was twisted in horror, Raph scowled, Donnie looked solemn and compassionate, Master Splinter showed no emotion but I could sense slight anger as well as other emotions, and Leo looked disgusted. I stood up and stretched my stiff limbs and walked around. I knew Leo and Donnie saw the torture sessions in my file, they looked disgusted but as if the information was nothing new. I sighed, the memories of what I endured long ago stopped hurting, stopped frightening me, they no longer bothered me. I had long since moved on but never forgotten, I would never forget. I turned around to see everyone still looking at me with sympathy in their eyes.

"I swear, I am unbothered by what has happened to me. The wounds long since have healed, scares in their place. I am not afraid of the past, what was done has been done and nothing can change that. There is no point in returning to that which can't be changed." I said through gritted teeth. I hated sympathy, I didn't need it. I ran a hand through my hair and ruffled it as I sighed in annoyance.

"If you guys need me I'll be in the forest outside of town." I said and as if to prove I was serious I walked right out of the lair.


	4. hunted

**don't forget to rate and review! love them reviews! makes me write faster so send them!**

The cool air kissed my skin as I ran from rooftop to rooftop, desperation clenching my nerves tightly. Desperation to run, to fight, to attack, to destroy. It was what she was made for after all. And she fulfilled her role perfectly. The perfect hunter, the perfect killer, the perfect predator. As those thoughts raced through my mind my anger grew and my pace quickened to the point that if a human saw how fast I was running, questions would be asked. Luckily I ran among the shadows. The only constant in my life has always been the shadows that hid me. Finally the tall pine trees could be seen, signaling my freedom. Eagerness made my heart beat quicken and my feet ran faster in response. In no time at all I was standing outside the forest, scenting the air for threats, none registered. I rolled my shoulders, took a deep breath, and stepped into the forest. My blood responded to the green and the life that surrounded me. It pulled me deeper in into its grasp. I closed my eyes to savor the scents. The fresh air void of pollution, the sharp crisp scent of pine and sap, and the many animals seemed to welcome my presence. This was where I belong. Quickly I searched for a spot to hide my cloths. I stripped and shoved my cloths in a fallen log hidden behind a bush. Again my body deformed, bones popped from their sockets, arms and legs snapped and turned backward, my face elongated into a snout, my teeth grew and sharpened, black fur grew from my skin, and my eyes became a ghostly grey only a shade darker than mist. I howled into the air, long and purposeful as I announced my presence to the rest of the forest. I shook my body and licked my teeth as I walked off, twigs and brush crunching under my large paws. The shift barely hurt anymore, only a light tingle of pain was all. My mind instantly cleared and my nerves calmed as I breathed deeply. My wolf was happy, content and calm with no cares or worries. I stretched out as I walked, a yawn escaping me. I needed to run, so I did. Trees blurred by and my paws pounded into the ground, I should be careful with leaving tracks, but at the moment I just couldn't bring myself to care. I was free, I was happy, and I was alone. I wandered the blissfully silent woods and took yet another deep and calming breath. A new sent caught my attention but I just shrugged it off while keeping a slightly higher guard. I yawned and shook my black fur. The wolf fit me well. My ears perked at the sound of a snapped twig and realized the animals had scattered and the birds ceased their song. A low growl rumbled from my throat and I realized a new predator has joined me. Suddenly my body was thrown in the air and tossed into a nearby tree. I yelped at the impact but got to my feet as I saw a red wolf with black eyes walk into view, he was snarling and growling, and approaching. My own lips curled in a snarl revealing my lethal teeth. A more defined growl passed my curled tongue ran over my teeth and I bristled my fur as I spread my legs apart. The red wolf lunged and sunk his teeth into my side, earning him another yelp from me. I got out of his grasp but his teeth, sunk deeply into my side, cut my skin further with each movement, but I knew what happened was tame compared to what would have happened had I not freed myself. I lunged and the male wolf met me midair. I growled and bit into his throat and shook my head, thrashing from side to side and giving him his own gaping wound. I just jumped back as claws grazed my face. I yipped as it broke skin. I shook my head. I couldn't win this battle, this wolf was bigger and more powerful than me. I narrowed my misty grey eyes and lashed out with my paw, with all the strength I had I whipped it across his face and he fell to the grown in a stunned heap. With the male wolf stunned I made my escape.

I now ran fast and hard, as fast as my legs could carry me. I skidded to a halt in front of the hiding place I kept my clothing and soon heard the male wolf approaching fast. I quickly grabbed my cloths in my mouth and lopped off in the city. The harsh stench of pollution and city assaulted my senses, I scrunched up my face in distaste as kept to the shadows, hiding whenever someone got in distance to hear the soft padding of my paws. It felt like hours as I carefully maneuvered the city and finally made it to manhole I had come out of earlier that day. Looking back I became aware of scattered blood drops and the small pool that was accumulating under the three paws that were firmly on the ground, the fourth paw was being held up so no pressure rested on it. Every muscle I possessed strained as the need to shift back to human hammered through my body, I ignored it and continued on. When no human saw watching I lifted the manhole cover with my nose and jumped down only to climb the ladder to bat at the uncovered manhole with my paw until it closed again. I jogged as fast as I cold with a limp and made it to the lair soon enough to find Leo rising from the couch to meet me. I whimpered and his face portrayed worry, confusion, and many other emotions as he regarded my injured condition.

"What's with the whimpering Leo!?" Raph shouted irritated as he walked into the room, his other two brothers joining him. I kept whimpering and grimacing with each step. When I tried to walk on my shredded paw I yelped and it gave out, immediately sending me to the floor. Defeated, I lay my head on my other paw and regarded the brothers with sad eyes. Master splinter walked out of his room to join his sons.

"What happened here?" he asked. His sons shrugged

"Shaylee just came back in really bad shape, what should we do?" Mikey asked

"We patch her up as best we can and wait till she is healed enough to shift." Donnie said as he stepped forward, a first aid kit grasped in his three-fingered hand. This was going to hurt…bad. I sighed and lay so he had better access to my shoulder and paw. He carefully dampened a towel with disinfectant. He didn't have to say it…this was going to sting. I gritted my teeth and as soon as the cool liquid came in contact with my wounds an agonizingly fiery pain erupted throughout my whole body. I howled in pain, high pitched and sad. He kept adding tinder to the already burning fire and I just sat there unmoving, the only indication of consciousness was the constant whimpering. I was rewarded with a cooling salve that immediately soothed the raging fire. I sighed and my tense body relaxed as Donnie bandaged me up then left to return his first aid kit. My breathing evened out and I could even feel my wounds begin mending. Felt the skin stitching back together. Leo just sat next to me, stroking my fur in calming movements. I just realized how thirsty I was so I began to rise when a shot of pain made me yelp and ease back onto the floor. Leo looked at me and seemed to understand because he got up and went to the kitchen only to return with a bowl of water and some dried cereal. I licked his hand in thanks and drank greedily from the water and even ate some cereal before drifting off to sleep only to see black eyes looking at me


	5. the past comes back

The black eyes sparkled with mischief and untold secrets as he held my hand to help me climb the chapel. I giggled

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, my soft shoulder-length blond curls blowing around me.

"It's a secret." Max said. I looked down at him with smiling eyes as I took in his appearance. Black hair fell slightly past his forehead and the tips dusted over his black eyes, pale skin, freckles dusted over his face here and there. He was taller than me, maybe a foot or two so, and he was my best friend. I smiled as he joined me where I stood and again took my hand and urged me higher, I complied. We reached a small window and he held it open as I crawled in. when I stood in a circular room I looked to find the front of my white dress brown with dirt, I brushed at it and got off what I could.

"Sorry about your dress." He said as he stood beside me.

"Its ok, I was planning on rolling in mud later anyway." I said and we both laughed.

Light filtered through the stained glass, projecting colors all over the room like a kaleidoscope. Old wood made up the walls and the white paint was chipping, the groves in the wood defined. Dust floated like fairies in the warm air around us, a table was stacked to overflowing with books and old scriptures that also had a thick layer of dust over it. It was old, dirty, grimy, yet magical. Like a secret only you know, that secret hideout that you feel so smug about finding. Like an oasis. I pushed my blond curls away from my face and looked around.

"Do you like it?" same asked nervously

I just looked at him "this place is awesome!" I exclaimed and caught a look of relief from Max. He and I were the trouble makers. We started fights, purposely made our cloths messy, snuck out of the dorms. If it caused trouble, we were the ones behind it. And we liked it that way. I sat down on the dust floor, my legs tucked under me as I propped myself up.

"I hear they are sending some kids out." I said, my voice saddened.

"It won't be us, I promise, Shay" Max said with determination. He sat on the floor behind me and held me in an embrace.

"Do you remember how we first met?" max asked in an attempt to distract me as he ran his hand over my curls. Immediately I perked up, I loved the story. A smiled spread on my face, I answered.

"Yep! We were in history class and you started pestering me, I ignored you until you pulled my pintails." I said with a smirk.

"Yep!" he laughed as the fond memory found its way back to him.

"I got out of my seat, glared at you, the pushed you. You got right back in my face and pushed me. So, the good girl that I am, I punched you square in the nose." I giggled and soon his laughter joined mine.

"Mrs. Smalls had to send us both to the nurse after the huge fight we got into, we were both bleeding." He said with a smile.

I nodded my head "and laughing. And so started our unbreakable friendship." I said as I leaned further into his warm embrace.

Skip ahead a few weeks to the day of Departure. Max and I stand side by side, hand in hand, our breaths held. A list of names were read off, when they skipped over Max's name I let out a breath then sucked in another. Then my name came. My eyes widened, my breathing ceased and then they tore me from Max. I was screaming his name and crying, through my tears I could see Max fighting to get to me. Shoving at anyone who got in his way. Our fingertips grazed before we were each ripped away from each other. I heard him shout my name as I screamed his. We were both seven.

My eyes opened and immediately adjusted to find Leo still by my side. I yawned and carefully got to my feet. I had a limp due to my paw and my side still ached but I seemed I could shift so I limped into my room and shifted and changed. I padded out of my room and gently shook Leo's shoulder, he immediately roused from his sleep and looked into my saddened eyes.

"I know who attacked me." I said softly

**sorry if it was short, working on adding more very shortly after this one, Please rate and review, love to hear your opinions. the more reviews I get the faster I tent to type, just so all you know ;)**


	6. False faces

**sorry if not my best, please review and tell me how chapter 6 was I would really appreciate it. anyway, enjoy.**

Leo's blue eyes widened "who is it?" I asked as he became even more interested.

"Someone I would have given my life for." I said softly

"That still doesn't say who this person is." Leo pressed

I sighed sadly "his name is Max, he and I were closer than glue and paper when we were at the dormitory together, we were seven and I got sent away to the testing lab. He was the only person I cared about." I said solemnly

"If there was trouble, we were the ones behind it." I smiled sadly at the memories.

Leo gently placed his hand on my slumped shoulders. "And you're sure it was him?" Leo asked and I straightened up.

"I know my best friend. Those eyes belong to only one person." I said stubbornly. Then realization hit me.

"I've finally found max…I need to get to him." I said as hope suddenly spread throughout my entire body. I surged forward only to have my arm grabbed by Leo

"You're not even fully healed yet." He exclaimed with confusion. I slid my laptop into my satchel and threw the trap over my head so that it lay against the opposite hip, the strap cutting across my chest. I once again had my blond hair and forest green eyes as I looked at Leo.

"Ill heal on the way." I said as I started forward again, his hand once again closed around my arm. I looked into his eyes.

"Leo, please, I just found him again, I need to do this." I pleaded.

"He almost killed you the last time." He replied with narrowed eyes. I pulled out of Leo's grip.

"I don't care. I'm finding him." I replied with my own eyes narrowed in challenge. When he backed off I set off to find the one I thought would end up being my mate.

I double timed it to the forest and ran hard and fast. I ran into the forest and slowed after half a mile of running. I didn't have time to savor the feel of the forest and the scents it offered, I was here to find my best friend. I lifted my face to the sky and howled. Soon I saw a huge black wolf come from behind the trees. I nearly sobbed in joy.

"Max!" I shouted to him and I saw the wolf's eyes widen in shock before narrowing, a growl following quickly after. I could feel my heart break all over again but I just narrowed my own eyes in challenge.

"Make your move, Maximillian." I spat his full name earning me a louder growl. He leapt to attack and I dove to the other side. I cringed as I landed on my side.

"Max! It's me! Shaylee, Shay!" I cried out desperately. A look of hurt passed over the wolf's eyes before he began gnashing his lethal teeth together. I got to my feet and stood up straight.

When he jumped at me again I stood and let myself be taken to the ground. I gasped for the air that had left my lungs but that was all I did before I looked into his angry eyes only to see them soften with recognition. He immediately got off of me and nudged me with his nose. I threw some clothing at him and turned around as he shifted and changed. I jumped when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I turned around to find Max looking at me.

"They said you were dead." Was all he said as he took me in his arms. Tears ran freely from my eyes.

"There were many times where I wished I were." I said, my voice muffled as I buried my face in his chest.

"Max." I sighed happily. When he squeezed me harder I squeaked, he ended the hug to look at me.

"I attacked a wolf a few days ago…" he said softly.

"It doesn't hurt, I swear." I answered, his expression was grim. I sighed and lifted the side of my shirt. He undid the bandaging and my whole side was a gaping wound.

He ran both his hands through his hair "Oh God, Shay, I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you." He explained hastily

I shook my head "it's fine, you didn't know." I soothed gently. He swore under his breath.

"I should have recognized your scent." He ground out. I had to change the subject.

"I see you've specialized" I said with a smile.

"Yea and you?" he asked, I just shrugged

"I'm a tiger. And a wolf, and a panther, and anything I want really." I said with a grin

He smiled "you're an Elite." He said excitedly, I nodded. an Elite was among the most powerful shifters, their full powers unknown even to themselves, some really powerful Elites have been known to be able to control two elements without the power destroying them. A vision passed before my eyes. It was a False Face as we called them. Shifters who turn into other people not animals, False Faces gain the powers of those they imitated as well as memories, there was a catch, and the person they imitated would have to be dead. the False Face in my vision stood before me now.

I growled and my eyes burned yellow, my rage started the shift and I struggled to keep it under control, it was a losing battle. My teeth grew and sharpened. "You're not max." I growled. I had just shed my clothing when my beast broke free. I sank my fangs into the False Face's neck and immediately heard a crack and felt blood fill my mouth. I snarled and growled as I thrashed my head from side to side causing unhealable damage. As soon as I released his neck his lifeless body fell limp to the ground. I shifted and changed into my now blood soaked clothing before heading back to the lair. The imposter was working for Karai. I'll have to make her death even longer and more excruciating than once planned. Once I killed the False Face I got his memories as well, turns out Karai hired this one to kill Max. She is so paying for that.

I burst into the lair, my rage barley contained. Leo was the first to greet me. His eyes widened as he took in my bloodied state. He reached out as if to support me but I twisted away from him.

"None of this blood belongs to me." I said through gritted teeth.

"Whose is it?" he asked gently

"Max's, well, not max's, an imposter was hired to kill max and take his face." I answered

This time when he came to embrace me I didn't shrug away. "Who hired Max killed?"

I straightened and I knew my eyes were a blazing gold. "Someone I intend to kill." I answered. He gulped

"I'm not like you guys. I have no mercy. I'm not a good person. If someone gets in my way I make sure they don't stay there for long, someone hurts me or someone I care for, I kill them, I take them out Leo. And I don't feel sorry for it later." With every word my temper rose.

"I was born to hunt and kill, so that is what I do." I explained

"Who hired Max killed?" he asked gently as if soothing my wild animals

"Karai." I put all my venom and hatred into that single name. His eyes widened.

"You can't kill her!" Leo exclaimed in disbelief.

"I can, and I will." I growled and made sure I gave him the look that said if he got in the way of my revenge, I would take him out as well.

"It's not right!" he tried appealing to the morals I didn't have

"She ordered my mate killed!" I screamed, I could feel my control slipping and my teeth were sharpening.

"So what, she can kill someone I care for dearly, but I can't kill her?! You say I can't kill her because it's wrong, so is ordering a hit on my mate ok?!" I was shouting and screaming, all my hatred, anger, anguish, and sorrow could be clearly heard. I could see Leo's fear and I quickly locked in control as the others soon filed into the room. I shot them a deadly look and they backed up.

I was soon tired and weary and couldn't find the strength to stand any longer. I slid to the ground utterly defeated. I spent two years searching for him.

"Karai will live, but she will not leave a fight with me unscathed." I growled, oh how I hated this decision but I decided I didn't want to take out Leo.

I ended up falling asleep right there on the floor and when I woke up I woke still saddened but strengthened. I got off the floor and stretched my arms over my arms and closed my eyes as I grunted as I continued to stretch out my limbs. I felt arms encase me in an embrace and I opened an eye to find Mikey hugging me. I slowly lowered my arms and patted him on the shell.

"What's up Mikey?" I asked slightly confused

"Leo told me what Karai did, I just want to make you feel better." He answered and I smiled, grateful for his attempt to cheer me up.

"I'm fine, Mikey." I said and he gave me a look that said he didn't believe me in the least.

"Really." I insisted.

"But what you said last night-"I cut Mikey off

"My words were born of rage and sorrow, while I meant every work spoken I will not act on them." I said before yawning. I untangled myself from the youngest and trudged into the kitchen and made myself two cups of coffee. I sipped the steaming, bitter liquid and waited for everyone else to file in. each turtle gave me a cautious look as if they expected me to shift and maul them all.

"I'm sorry for what I said and did yesterday. I was beyond angry and extremely sad as well as in shock from learning the death of Max." I sighed the apology, shocked that I felt the need to explain myself to them.

I ran my hand through my blond hair, tinted red with blood. My hand came away with thin chips of dark, crusty, dried blood. I rubbed it on my stiff jeans, also stiff with dried blood. Realization showed itself to me and I looked at me, the entire front of my shirt was dark red, almost brown, with dried blood and stuck to my skin like wet paper, my jeans weren't much better except that the blood ended mid-thigh and thinned to blood splats just past the knees. I gulped and immediately downed a coffee before stand and looking at the ground.

"Sorry, I'll go change." I muttered as I hastily made my exit and ran into Master Splinter. His wise eyes widened as he took in my appearance

"What happened?!" he demanded.

"Don't worry, none of its mine. Need to shower and change." I said slightly panicked. False Face's nearly turn into the person they disguise themselves as, while it is weak, I could scent Max in the blood that covered me, which ended up suffocating me, I couldn't unseal the cloths from my body fast enough. I nearly fell as I rushed to stand under the hot spray. Red tinted rivulets of water ran down my body and pooled under my feet before finally going in the drain. I quickly washed my hair and body before stumbling out of the tub and dried and dressed in record time. I walked out of the bathroom and right into the waiting clutches of the people who invited me into their home.

"Leonardo informed me that you killed someone." Master Splinter said sternly. I dropped my head to the ground.

"yes." I answered softly

"Leonardo also informed me of the conditions surrounding your killing." He continued and I felt myself getting lower and lower, feeling like scum. I shook my head, refusing to feel that way.

"He killed my best friend, and my future mate. What was I supposed to do? Let him live? False Faces are dangerous and rare, they must be killed when noticed. You have no idea the part they play in the destruction of innocent peoples' lives." I countered in my own stern voice

"They are the same as you, just different shifting limitations. You're dangerous, and your kind are rare." Master Splinter countered.

"But I leave people alone, you don't see me stealing faces that don't belong to me!" I gritted out.

"Plus, not only do they steal the face, they steal the memories, the abilities, and sometimes even the scent of the person they impersonate. To steal a scent you would need to be powerful to so such a thing. I could scent a little of Max in the blood that covered me." I said calmly even though I felt anything but.

For an hour we went at it, the guys watching us like a tennis match. Eventually I won this argument, seeing as I know more about the shifting community then the ninja master. And in the end I was allowed to continue to live here. I immediately went and burned the blood stained clothing I had worn. I couldn't have stood to see them even if they no longer had blood on it. "Goodbye, Max" as the clothing went up in flames. I waited for an hour until the fire burned itself out before I returned to the lair.


	7. Revenge is Mine!

**As promised, here is Shaylee and the turtles! I own shaylee, no one else**

**"shut up, you don't own me!"**

**...yes I do...no need to growl! hey don't go around sulking!**

***slap***

**ouch! unnecessary, you better run! *gulp* hehe sorry just having a bit of fun, enjoy this chapter, rate and review and send me a PM if it suits you.**

I twisted my hair into a bun and sparred with Raphael, minus my animals. He threw a jab followed by a spinning back kick, I blocked one and the other and then threw my own attacks, which were also blocked. We went at it for an hour before I finally landed a punch in his shoulder. He cringed then scowled and walked off.

"No need to be a sore loser!" I called after him with a laugh. I wiped the sweat from my brow and did a few cool down stretches before jumping onto the couch next to Leo, a smile on my face.

"I punched Raph, he is such a temperamental turtle." I said with a grin. Leo nodded his agreement and turned his attention back to the TV, Space heroes played out on the screen. The more time I spend with Leo the more I realize, in a way, he lives by the inspirational captain's words. I must have drifted off to sleep because I was shaken awake by Leo.

"The guys and I are heading out on patrol." He answered, clearly I had a questioning look on my face. I yawned and went to change into my street cloths before heading out.

I was lagging behind tonight, not by much, but still behind. It was the stupid wounds. Wounds caused by other shifters tend to heal slower and the one I got would have taken a bit of time to heal because of the damage. I could feel the new skin knitting together and then pulling from my running. I slowed when the turtles did and then I figured out why. My target was on the other rooftop. Foot Soldiers jumped down and surrounded us and my little prey walked right up to us, a cocky smug on her lips. I sneered and stepped in front of the guys.

"Using your new friend as a bodyguard?" she taunted. I took a deep breath and pulled my animals' chains to keep control on my building anger. It wouldn't do to reveal what I was. She drew her small katana sword from the sheath vertical on her lower back. I drew a dagger and spread open my tessen. I was good with weapon combinations and she would soon learn not to mess with me and those I love. I lunged and she blocked my oncoming dagger. I spun to the left and smacked her in the face with my tessen and then kicked her in the gut. She stumbled then came at me. I stepped to the side. I didn't even have to use my weapons to evade her attacks. I was showing her my skills. Intimidation worked well for the predators, why not for the human? She was becoming frustrated while I, barley, held my temper in check. I yawned and fanned myself as I deflected her blow with me dagger. She elbowed me in the face and my head snapped to the side. I growled, time to attack. And I did. I punched her and kicked her as many times as I could and after 10 minutes even beating her to a pulp was getting dull. I jumped back and throwing stars launched in the air, three cut across her face and blood flowed freely.

"Touch anyone close to me again, and that beating will feel like a massage from a five star spa. That's a promise." I growled and was heading back to the lair with the guys when I felt a rope tighten around me. I whipped around to see a foot soldier at the other end of the rope. Leo cut the rope and two more took its place. I began to struggle and more ropes encircled me. I shrieked in rage and dozens of foot soldiers came out of nowhere. The guys got their weapons out, ready to defend me. There were too many, they wouldn't win this battle. I let my eyes glow yellow as I looked to each of them.

"Go, I got this." My voice came out a little better than a growl. When they were reluctant and didn't immediately flee I did my best to reassure them. I held back the shift enough to get out a few more words.

"I'll be right behind me" with those words uttered I let my tiger out, black and menacing. I growled and one nip snapped the ropes and I bit and clawed until I was free and then I launched into the air, tackling two minions to the ground. One swipe of my claws ceased their struggles. I leapt into the air again, my mouth wide open, I caught a minion by the face and two others snagged on my claws. I killed nearly twelve men before I even had a hint of fatigue. Blood splashed under my paws and soaked into my fur and I tasted it on my lips and teeth as I continued to maul and claw the poor excuse for soldiers to death. The numbers were thinning dramatically and I saw Karai hanging back from the unwinnable fight and soon I saw red as the tiger remembered her mate. _You promised Leo. _I reminded my beloved tigress. She huffed in anger and annoyance as she continued to wipe out the ranks she was surrounded with. I directed my gaze on Karai and slipped into her mind. _You'll remember no tiger or shift occurring. _I easily wiped her memory of seeing me shift but instead planted a memory of me easily killing off her highly trained soldiers with my own skills. I had around thirty six soldiers left but decided I was getting tired and my wound was starting to pull so I retreated, I grabbed my blood soaked scraps of clothing and fled. The guys would be wondering where I was.

"Dudes, where is Shaylee? She said she was gonna be right behind us." Mikey complained

"Shell for brains, she lied, she sacrificed herself so we wouldn't get captured." Raph growled solemnly

"What?" Mikey asked, shocked

"She got herself captured, there were at least fifty men there, she knew even we couldn't have fought all of them off in time before even more came." Donnie clarified. "She revealed what she was, there is a strong chance she was taken to be tested." Donnie added with a frown

"Don't worry guys, if by tomorrow she doesn't come back we'll find her a break her out." Leo said sternly, clearly as upset by this situation as everyone else. They walked slowly towards the lair when they heard a low growl behind them announcing a predator's presence. They all whipped around, weapons in hand.

Before leaving the scene of the vicious carnage I broke a waster tower pipe and washed my paws to clean the blood and not leave a trail. I couldn't clean my fur, the bloody water would drip and still leave a trail. Satisfied with my clean paws I sprinted to the sewers and only slowed when I saw the guys, then I growled to announce my presence, they immediately turned with weapons in hand, ready to do battle. I backed up and sat on my haunches until the realized it was me. They all sighed in relief and Mikey came towards me to give me a hug. I growled and back up and he looked confused my by actions. _Don't, my fur is soaked in blood._ I spoke to his mind and he told his brothers. And I realized I couldn't take a shower as a human due to the fact that my teeth was still bloody and I would get blood stains on my clothing. I guess Mikey, not as stupid as people thought, guessed my little problem. "I'll give you a bath like a dog!" he shouted with excitement, a grin on his face. I trotted ahead, eager to be rib of the drying blood clumping in my fur. Mikey filled the tub with warm water and I jumped in, I immediately hated it and tried to jump out but Mikey was too fast and held me in the tub, the water immediately turning red-ish brown. My fur shimmer and turned white as to know when the blood is out. With a content smile, Mikey lathered my fur with shampoo and massaged it around to get to the roots and skin. I wasn't being as cooperative as I thought I would, I growled and snapped at him in attempt to scare him off, curse his knowledge that I wouldn't hurt him. He yelped when I gently smacked him in the face with a large, sopping wet paw, he look unimpressed and Raph leaned against the door frame, a grin on his face.

"Big bad tiger doesn't like water." He taunted and laughed at his joke as well as my wet appearance, I must look as annoyed as I felt. I growled low and he chuckled.

"Good kitty." He tauntingly soothed. That's it! As if sensing my motivation, Mikey held me in place and dumped water on me to wash away the shampoo, all the while Raph stayed, enjoying my misery. When my bath was finished I was allowed to jump out of the tub. _Cover yourself with the towel. _I thought to Mikey, he did. Satisfied, I shook violently, aiming in Raph's direction as best I could. Fat droplets of water soon drenched him and I snickered as only a tiger could at his miserable state. When Mikey dried me off I trotted triumphantly past Raph, head held high. I trotted right into my room, changed and walked out of my room. My hunters instincts kicked in immediately, my prey stand unaware of the predator stalking near. My breathing ceased as I drew closer and I leapt and tackled it to the ground, unfortunately, I put up a heck of a fight. I coughed as the air was knocked from my body.

"sorry." Leo grimaced when he realized it was me who had tackled him.

I gave him a weak smile. "No problem, I asked for it." I wheezed and then laughed as he hauled me to my feet. The rest of the guys whistled when they saw us close together, of course they would walk in at THAT moment and not a moment sooner.


	8. confessions and spark

**thanks a bunch to all the support, especially you MonkeyGirl, honestly if I didn't know someone was readying this stuff I would probably have moved on and ended the story where it lay. I have to say, the rates and review do so help me type fast and get more chapters up there.**

**I don't own tmnt but I do own shaylee *flinches* don't slap me! I created you, be nice!**

We pushed each other away at the same time. I glared and growled at the crowd before heading to my room and slamming the screen door as best I could. I could hear Raph let out a long whistle and I scowled. I turned to my mirror and lifted my shirt to check out the even more healed wound, should be fully healed in about an hour. I though with satisfaction and pulled my shirt down. I didn't want to go back out there because then the whole scene I made would seem pretty pointless so I just brushed out my hair and pulled it back in a ponytail and looked around my room. It was a decent size with a full body mirror and shelves above the bed that was pushed into the corner and there was a closet. I had painted my room myself. A huge eye took up on wall with turquoise coloring and the pupil had all my favorite animals and shifts in it. The other wall I had a tiger eye and the pupil was a painted picture of me. I stretched my hands over my head and paced around my room, enjoying my paintings and my overall room in general. After enough time passed I edged out of my room and into the pit where the guys were watching TV. I grinned as I saw Raph looking intently at the TV, he was completely oblivious to me presence and I decided a little pay back was in order. I snuck up and when I was closer, I charged, a battle cry breaking the silence as I launched myself into the air, Raph just turned around to see my flying towards him, but it was too late. My arms wrapped around him as I tackled him off the couch, his brothers looked at us in shock and I was in a fit of giggles and he pushed me of him, my laughing got worse and tears fell from my eyes as I laughed even harder. I was still shaking when I took a deep breath and wiped my eyes. "Learn to laugh, Raph." I said through giggles. I sunk into the couch and gave Mikey a high five. I grinned at Leo who just shook his head. Though the laughing has long stop and content and joyous smile still lingered, it was then that I realized is had been more than a year since I had laughed or even smiled, I enjoyed it. After watching a movie and a few TV shows the rest got hazy and I woke up to find my head leaning on Leo's shoulder. I took my phone from my pocket and entered the password to find the time to be 1 in the morning, I groaned and crawled to my bed and passed out as my head touched the pillow.

Saddened black eyes bore right into mine. I stepped back to find Max looking at me with a sad frown on his lips. "You let me down." He said sadly. I shook my head in denial

"No! I searched for you and avenged you!" I cried out

"Not properly." He countered, tears streamed down my face.

"I couldn't kill her." I whispered

"Why? You've killed for less. She was far from innocent, she killed me." He said calmly

"I know. I promised I wouldn't kill her, her torment is far from over." I vowed. He just shook his head and began walking off into the darkness.

"no." I whispered

"maxed." I called out to him.

"Max!" I shouted as I fought the invisible hands that held me from him.

I was shaken away by a concerned Leo and even though I was awake, I still continued to scream. He looked stricken and had no idea what to do and look relieved when the rest of his family arrived.

"What is happening?!" Splinter demanded.

I calmed myself and took a deep breath and gulped "max. I let him down. He is disappointed in me." I clambered as I gripped Leo's gear strap across his chest. He gently pried my fingers from the leather.

"You didn't let him down, you've done all you could for him." He soothed.

I shook my head in denial "no, he is disappointed that I didn't avenge him by killing Karai, said It shouldn't be a problem, said I killed for less….that she is far from innocent." I rambled and began to shake, though I didn't know why. I took a deep calming breath.

"I'm fine." I lied

Leo gave me a look saying he didn't believe me in the least. I shrugged "moment of weakness, it has passed." I said, he still didn't look like he believed me and settled on the floor and closed his eyes.

"Um, Leo? Wrong room…and I think you mistake the floor for a bed." I said confused.

He opened an eye. "Nope, I'll be sleeping here tonight, in case you need me." He answered.

"Um, no you're not. In fine, remember?" I reminded him.

"You're a liar, a good one, but still a liar." He said with a slight grin

I placed a hand on my cocked hip "don't I get a say I this?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

"No." Leo's answer was simple and I grunted in defeat and annoyance and climbed into bed and turned the light off.

The slip into darkness was blissful and so was the awakening, no dreams of black eyes and disappointment plagued me the rest of the night. I yawned and stretched and the slid off my bed, the first step and my foot caught on something and I tumbled to the ground, thankfully my fall was cushioned. I groaned…or maybe it was the soft landing that groaned. I looked down to see Leo.

"This is your fault, you know." I said accusingly

"Well good morning to you too." He groaned and I didn't get off of him.

"I'm sorry, good morning, this is still your fault." I replied

"How is this my fault?" He ground out, still groggy from sleep.

"You just _had _to stay with me the rest of the night." I exasperated, he raised a challenging brow and I just smiled innocently. I pushed against his chest so I got get to my feet and the pull him to his. I just released his hand when the door slid open to find the brothers snickering and the sight! SERIOUSLY how do they manage to come in at just the _wrong _time? I'll never understand their horribly perfect timing. Snickers broke free and I just glared at them.

"Get over yourselves." I snapped and pushed my way through to the kitchen where I chugged some coffee. I just wasn't any good before my first cup of coffee. I slid off the stool and went to stretch out my limbs and then went to beat the crap out of my new adversary: the dreaded punching bag.

"Pretty good fighter when no one fights back." I heard Raph taunt and I growled and back handed him.

"Mind your words, I saved all your butts from those prissy foot clan men, maybe next time I'll let them take _you._" I growled

He growled in response "and I managed to tag you, didn't I?" I taunted with a smirk as I let that memory return to him. I walked off, leaving him there to seethe. I walked around the lair completely bored.

"Gah!" I half yelled half groaned.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked

"I'm so bored! When are we going on patrol?" I complained, Leo turned to look slightly guilty as if he bore bad news.

"Well, me and the guys are going on patrol in a few hours, you're staying here where it's safe." He answered almost guiltily

I stopped my pacing "wait…What?!" I asked incredulously, a hysterical laugh left my lips.

"I don't think so." I argued and he narrowed his eyes slightly in determination. I narrowed my own eyes to meet his determination.

"Me and my tigress have been cooped up here for a week, you're not keeping us here." I narrowed my eyes further

"Remember when you and your tigress got to go out? You killed people!" he answered his own question

I shrugged my shoulders as if it were fine "it was us, or them. You guys, or them. The decision was made from the beginning." I said, cringing when I thought of the guys being tested in a lab. No. I protect them no matter the cost.

"Your guys' safety comes first and foremost, before mine and anyone else's." his eyes widened at my promise.

"Why?" he asked

"You guys are one of the only true good guys left, my life isn't worth half of one of yours' I've killed, lied, stolen. Trust me when I say I deserve to be put down like the animal I am." I said sadly and turned to walk away from him.

I turned to look back at him "I'll die before you do." I said and straightened my shoulders and walked to my room and geared up.

I walked out just as the guys were heading out, Raph looked confused.

"I thought she was staying here." He directed to Leo

"So did I." he admitted.

"I die before you guys get hurt." I said and looked to each turtle as I said this, my eyes lingered on Leo for some unknown reason.


	9. whos she?

**im typing fast, I know.. I just cant stop haha. buy seriously, I want more reviews. more reviews = more confidence = more chapters. I don't own tmnt but I do own my OC. without further ado**

I knew I would stand by my word, I realized that even as I trailed them. Suddenly, I wasn't running anymore, or even on my feet. I was rolling over and cringing at a blow to my abdomen. I looked up to find a towering…weed man? I cocked my head in confusion. The guys drew their weapons

"It's Snake Weed!" the youngest turtle yelled as they ran into battle. I drew my own daggers and charged into daggers with them. The fight was going well until the stupid Kkrang got involved, I grunted in annoyance and the guys tag teamed: two took out the Kkrang bots and two stayed to help me with Snake Weed. The fight only worsened when Snake Weed threw raph and Mikey into the brick wall, knocking them out. I grunted as I got the end of the tentacle that threw me into a tree. Apparently I got the weak hit. I pushed myself away from the tree and once again charged into the battle to find all four turtles knocked out.

"Dude! Seriously, what the heck is your problem?" I asked as I duck and rolled out of the way of a hit.

"Wrong fertilizer or something?!" I asked, a little bit interested, apparently, he wasn't amused because I was picked up and threw down. Stars danced but I pushed it back and sprang to my feet only to be knocked to the ground again. He backed me into a corner and knocked my daggers from my hands.

I laughed nervously "well…shit." I sighed and ducked as a tentacle crushed into the brick wall, crushing the bricks. He reared back and I just stumbled out of reach.

"Shit, shit, shit." I chanted as I evaded as many as attacks as I could. I dove and slide to avoid a, what would have been, nasty hit.

"Don't you know it's rude to hit a girl?! Seriously! Give it a rest!" I grunted. I dove again, grabbed a dagger and threw it, it sunk hilt deep. I groaned.

"Great, now I have to get it!" I complained as my shoulder slumped and I ducked to the left as he cucked my dagger at me. I looked from Snake Weed to the tree where my dagger protruded, conveniently, it was head high, my head high.

I gave him a disapproving look. "Really? A head shot? Not cool dude." I exasperated as I grabbed my dagger and turned to see a tentacle flying towards me. I didn't have time to react, I raised my arms and cringed, awaiting the pain that would surly could. But the pain never did. Instead a katana sword sliced through the appendage just as it was nearing me. I grabbed the katana and handed it back to Leo, who was now supporting my slumping body on his shoulder.

"You ok?" he asked

I nodded and swallowed. "Yep, just gonna have a few…ok…a lot, of bruises." I made myself stand up straight and held my newly returned daggers, ready for a fight.

"I'm sorry you guys got knocked out." I apologized, sincerely feeling guilty and responsible for not taking the brute of the hit.

"Why?" Leo asked as they finished pushing Snake Weed back.

"because." I grunted as I helped. "I swore to protect you guys, and I failed you." I said.

Leo looked confused "you didn't fail us." He said as Snake Weed retreated, Leo turned to face me.

"Despite what you say Shaylee, you ARE a good person. You're loyal, fun, happy, fierce, protective, honorable." He said, I looked away, refusing to meet his ocean blue gaze.

"I kill and have killed, lie and have lied, steal and have stolen." I answered.

"That's the past, your one of us now." Raph said as he walked up to us and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I, and the rest of the guys, stared at him in shock.

He shrugged "she can pull more than her weight and she risked her life to make sure Snake Weed didn't finish us off, I say she has a right to our trust." He answered.

Half way back to the lair my limp became more pronounced and Raph, claiming he was the strongest, made me lean on him and I must admit, his steps never faltered even with my weight on his shoulder. When we got back to the lair I sank into the couch and pulled up my jeans. I was bleeding, slightly, but still bleeding. So that was the fire-like stinging. When I saw the guys approach I pulled my pants legs down and leaned back casually, smiling when they sat down as well.

"What are you hiding?" Leo asked immediately.

"Nothing!" I said defensively and immediately cringed.

Leo sighed "Donnie, go get the first aid kit." Leo sighed and Donnie nodded and left.

"It's not that bad." I defended, Leo raised a disbelieving brow. I groaned and, seeing as I wouldn't get out of this, pulled up my pants leg. Bright red blood flowed from a cut that went from ankle to knee.

I laughed guiltily.

"That's not bad? How did it happen" he asked

I shrugged. "Who knows? I was hit, thrown into a tree, I'm pretty sure I was dragged on the ground, sliding around. I hate rocks." I said with a small grin

"You think it's funny your hurt?" Leo asked, clearly annoyed and a little confused.

"Kinda, and it doesn't hurt, not that much anyway." I said and Donnie came in and patched me up.

I shrugged my shoulders. And rested my arms on Raph's and Leo's shoulders and I could feel my skin knit together, it felt really weird, not even able to describe it but It is kind of tingly and relaxing as the blood stopped flowing in 10 minutes I took off the wrapping and grinned at Leo.

"Told you I'm fine." I emphasized sarcastically. He just rolled his eyes and I laughed. I pushed on his chest to propel me off the sofa and I just randomly began doing cartwheels and the like. I did a round off right into the kitchen and ran right into Mikey, he steadied me and I just started laughing and walked right out, leaving an utterly confused Mikey. I twirled around my hair still blond and curly. a pale skinned girl walked through the tunnel and into the lair, her fierce red hair pulled back in a ponytail and long bangs that nearly obscured her view. She held a tessen at her side. I immediately growled and grabbed a dagger from the table and hid it in my sleeve.

"Hey guys." She said, a sweet smile on her lips.

"h-h-hey April." Donnie stammered, the Bo staff he leaned on slipped and send him to the ground. I helped him up and stood protectively in front.

"Who are you?" I asked, not too kindly

"Um, my name is April, and you are…?" she countered, a small frown on her delicate lips.

"Shaylee." I said simply, but my tone implied I was the alpha.

"Um, guys?" April asked

"Shaylee, she's cool dude." Mikey place a hand on my arm and I calmed a bit and relaxed my posture a little.

"April's the friend we were talking about." Leo reminded me and I remembered them mentioning her

I gave a warm and inviting smile and shook her hand "to meet you April, seems like your added to my protection list." I laughed, she giggled nervously, like she was in the presence of a crazy psycho person, and in all honestly, I could very well be a crazy psycho.

"A thing you should know, and don't freak out or have a heart attack, I'm an Elite shifter." I confessed.

"A… a what?" she stammered and eased closer to Donatello, the usually cool headed turtle seemed to not know what to do and just stood protectively over her. I raised a curious brow but let it slide, for now. Donnie is gonna get taste of his own medicine later tonight. I thought evilly, a cruel smirk lifting my lips. I soon explained everything to April, who seemed on the verge of freaking out but was also very relaxed.

"Oh, forgot to tell you, I can use compulsion on people, I swiped Karai's memory of the issue I had that one night." I said cryptically for the sake of April, the guys understood exactly what I spoke about.

The next day April and I, we had grown close, went shopping, she dragged me out of bed at, like, 10 in the morning, all but dressed me herself, and shoved me right out of the manhole cover. We were laughing and giggling about secrets of the turtles that the other would probably kill to get, yes, I know, bad choice of words.

"Oh my gosh!" April squealed as she pulled me into a dress shop. I gulped. This was truly terrifying. I hated dresses. Give me alien robots, crazy female ninjas, and weed monsters any freaking day. Just. Not. Dresses.

"This dress! It's so you!" she squealed excitedly as she held it up and made me hold it so she could see how the colors looked with me, at least I think that's why she made me hold it up. Without so much as a 'please' she shoved me into a dressing room and wouldn't let me come out until I tried on the dress, what else could I have done? I. I gave up arguing and fighting since I was still really tired. I shucked off the cloths and changed into the dress and looked at myself in the mirror. The dress was white and lacy with a blue, purple, and black rope belt at the waist. I walked out of the dressing room, feeling utterly defeated I might add.

"It's so perfect, were getting it." She pushed me back in the dressing room and I changed back into my regular cloths.

"Do we have to get it?" I groaned. She pretended to think for a moment.

"Yep." She answered with a smile.

"Don't I get a say in this?" I asked, and already knew the answer.

"Nope" she said with a little giggle.

I sighed "didn't think so." I acknowledged

With the dress bought, as well as several other things I didn't want, and even a few I did, we returned to the lair. Apparently I was supposed to meet April at the old playground the guys would hang out at sometimes, and oddly enough, I was supposed to wear the dress and new sandal flats she forced me to get. I sighed and reluctantly shrugged on the new dress that hug my 'generous curves' as April so bluntly put it in an attempt to make buying the dress worth it, put a little bit of hair out in a bun and slid two metal and pointy chop stick like things in my hair, they gleamed blue and purple swirls. Most of my blonde curls remained out of the bun, overall my hair looked fantastic. I wrapped a long metal chain around my wrist to make a bracelet. One of my tessens hung from my hips and I clasped a necklace with a dagger pendent around my neck. Should I risk hiding a dagger? Nah, I the dagger pendent I wore could be dangerous considering I made it to be. I look at my appearance and smiled. I hate to boast about my looks but I enjoyed the way I looked beautiful and how only I could possibly know all the deadly things my ensemble included. The dagger necklace, the chain bracelet, and the hair doo-hickeys. Yep, I was so ready to go out for a night of fun with April I strode out of my room. I swear, I could hear jaws drop and hit the floor. A hint of a smile graced my lips.

"What's wrong guys?" I asked sweetly

"Never seen a girl dress up?" I asked with a smile and strode out of the lair.


	10. Harsh Past, Promising Present

**Ok so at this point, I don't know who Shaylee will be best for, Leo or Raph, send me a review or PM with who you think will be best! I don't own TMNT**

I was smirking on the way to meet April, one would think being a mutant ninja turtle, fighting mutants and freaky aliens and ninjas and meeting a freaking shifter, there wouldn't be much that could possibly shock them, but I've managed to do so, so 1 Shay, 0 for the guys. I turned the corner to the old playground but was disappointed when I didn't find April. I paced around. Maybe she was late? I convinced, I soon realized I couldn't lie to myself. I just had no idea what was going on. Movement on the roof caught my attention. A familiar figure jumped to the ground, his katana swords clinging together.

"Leo?" I asked, the figure turned to me.

"Shaylee? What are you doing here?" he asked

"I could ask you the same." I defended cryptically

"I'm meeting April, she said she had some leads on the Kkrang." As he said that I got annoyed, IM the one who hacked through their system, if anyone had more information, it was me!

"Well we were supposed to hang out." I explained. My phone buzzed. A text from April

"Sorry for not showing, might as well hang out with Leo ;)"

"WHAT!? Couldn't you have let me know your plan?!" I text furiously

"If I did then you wouldn't have come." The reply was instant. I texted back several times but figured she had turned her phone off since I got no more replies.

"Looks like she wanted to play match maker, she is so hearing about this later." I mumbled as my teeth began to chatter. I rubbed my hands over my arms but it did nothing to ward away the chill, the dress wasn't the thickest and reached just above my knees. I wanted to show Leo something.

"Come on, I want to show you something." I said as I grabbed his hand and pulled him along. We walked for a while before we finally made it to the outskirts of the city. A house stood strong and proud as nature began to reclaim it for itself. I rammed my shoulder into the door and it gave way almost instantly. Leo reached out to steady me. My superior vision needed little light to see and I knew since Leo grew up in the shadows, he could see almost as well as me. What he saw probably wasn't as sharp but that would be the only difference. Glass and papers crunched under foot and I picked up a picture and brushed the glass off of it. I smiled sadly at it before handing it to Leo.

"My family and I." I captioned and continued pulling Leo along. In truth, I haven't set foot here since the ambush, the memories came flooding back. The screaming, my crying, the popping of gun shots. I ran my hand over the floral wallpaper. I sighed. My fingertips grazed over the upturned sofa. The computer was crushed on my floor. The house was an absolute mess. I dreaded going upstairs but I wanted to see what became of my room. My nerves perked.

"Stay here." I whispered, my eyes pleaded with him, he reluctantly stayed where he was. I took a deep breath and made my way up. The stairs creaked under my slight weight as I gripped the railing. Panic began to set it, something wasn't right. I gulped air and a shiver racked over my body and goosebumps rippled over my skin. I checked each room and each one was ransacked and a mess. I felt something hard encircle my ankle. Bile rose in my throat. I dared look down. And skeleton hand circled my ankle. Before I could stop them, my screams shatters the crisp and silent air. I kept screaming and crying.

"LEO!" I shrieked. I have never been so terrified in my entire life. In less than a second Leo was by my side and I collapsed, I felt him trying to hold me up, I tried to help but while I remained conscious my legs refused to support me. Leo lifted me in his arms and set me gently on the off centered canopy bed. His swords were drawn and as soon as he saw the two skeletons he whisked me away from that room and instead set me on the sofa he must have righted. I was breathing heavily, I wanted to cry, oh god I wanted to cry, but tears refused to fall. My body was shaking and I became hysterical. I rocked back and forth, my arms hugging my knees.

"My parents." I whispered. Leo stood behind the sofa and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, it soothed me enough to stop my rocking and calmed my breathing.

"I guess I always knew they died. Kept telling myself they got out and would find me when it was safe." I muttered. My body was still rippling with chills. Leo draped a blanket over my shoulders and sat next to me and pulled me into a stiff embrace. He set a sword close to him. I calmed down. My cold resolve out powering my shock. I pushed the pain away and stood up, letting the blanket drop to the floor. I sprinted up the stairs, Leo in toe, and headed straight for my room…which was untouched. I looked around the purple painted room. I had animal figurines everywhere. I grabbed my old school backpack and dumped all the useless papers out of it and started tossing in all my figurines, sketch pads, random drawings, books, and pictures of me and my family. I then went in the basement and found the weapons cabinet. I shattered the glass and sheathed all the weapons, threw the smaller ones in the bag, and wore the bigger and heavy weapons, the words on my back and hips. I was weighed down with around 80 pounds of weapons and was slightly lagging.

"I can't stay here anymore, I might break and I can't afford to, not now." I said as I looked into his sympathetic eyes. He nodded his head and without me asking, took a heavy claymore sword and strapped it to his back. I dropped the backpack and gear and gave him a lingering hug. His arms wrapped around me and for the first time in seven years a tear fell from my eye. It dropped on his back but he didn't seem to notice as he continued comforting me. I wiped the tear line from my eye and pulled away to shrug on the gear.

"I can't stay any longer." I said, he nodded, clearly understanding the pain I must be going through, in truth I felt numb.

I immediately went to my room and threw my bag and weapons on the bed, I sank onto the bed and put my face in my hands. Leo put the sword on my bed and sat next to me. Raph and Mikey soon joined.

"What happened?" Mikey asked, concern clear on his face. I lifted my head slowly.

"My mother's skeleton grabbed my ankle. I took Leo to see where I used to live. Saw my parent's skeletons on the floor behind their bedroom door." I said, my voice shaking slightly as new shock replaced the old. Raph sat on the other side of me, he wrapped his arm around my other should just as Leo was doing. I was pulled into two embraces, yet the extra body heat hardly registered. I sighed but it was shaky and clipped as I tried to regain my lost composure. Really, I should be freaking out like this, shouldn't be crumbling and breaking, I was stronger than this, wasn't I? At this point, I didn't know.

I straightened my slumped and shaking shoulders making for a show of strength and power I didn't have at this moment.

"I'm fine." Lying seemed to get easier the more its practiced. Unfortunately, the guys didn't believe a single word said. My strength sapped, I gave in and sagged into Raph and Leo who only tightened their hold on me.

"You can't be strong forever." Leo said gently. I stiffened. It was exactly what my father told me when I was younger.

"You can't be strong forever, kitten." He would say when I became detached and utterly inconsolable.

"Yes I can." I would insist, and found myself saying those same words right this moment.

"Yes I can, I have lasted this long, what's a little longer?" I asked, I looked into Leo's eyes, conflicting emotions flickering through them. Some turned his eyes even darker blue and others lightened the color, it was all very fascinating. I took a deep breath. Let the sadness wash right off me and into oblivion. I could feel some of my emotions dimming and some being increased in attempt to create balance. My eyes were now a solid ice blue, and would stay that way until my dimmed emotions eased into normalcy once again, it would take a few days, giving me time to adjust and adapt to the stinging sadness I wasn't accustomed to. In a graceful motion I lifted my body and unhooked myself from the men who attempted to comfort me.

"I am fine now." I said almost mechanically, they must have noticed

"Shaylee, what did you do to yourself?" Leo asked slowly and suspiciously.

"I dimmed the weakening emotions. Sadness will weigh me down much less, you needn't worry, the emotions will equalize themselves in not that long a time." I, myself, could hear my voice and it sounded different, not me…perhaps I dimmed more than one emotion. I decided I would equalize the emotions myself over time, on my own accord.

As the days progressed I could feel myself returning to me. And soon I once again was as I was. Happy, alive, not dumb and distracted. That day I went to the local art store and purchased paints, canvases, pencils, sketch pads, and everything else I thought I would need. And that day I spent the entire day in my room, a paintbrush in my hand dripping with paint and a canvas ready to express whatever I wanted. Without thinking my hand dropped to the canvas and moved with as much grace as I ever had. The paint easily slid on. Intricate curls and swirls were left behind wherever my brush had been and when I final finished I held up the painting and saw I had painted….what had I painted? It was stunning, kind of like a tribal painting, I tilted me head and smiled. It was a turtle. Its shell was all swirls and soft lines. I liked it and I also saw I added some green here and there. I set the new painting aside to dry and started on another, it was a hibiscus flower that was pink and purple with splats of yellow paint. I smiled at the flower, it had a calming effect and I thought it was beautiful, it would have a special place in my room for sure. I kept painting, my hands couldn't stop and the numbness in my legs and butt were easy to ignore as I began on one masterpiece after another. I was the calmest I had been in a while. I was so focused, my attention centered on each painting and nothing else.

"Are you ok?" a so very calming and familiar voice asked, I jumped and spilled a few drops of paint on my shirt. I looked up and smiled at Leo.

"Yes, fine." I wiped my paint=splattered hands on my cloths and got up. I was right, I was numb from waist down. Leo supported my wobbly form and tingles set to work and it made me laugh, It didn't tingle but it was a weird sensation that made me laugh, I didn't understand it but why argue?

"You were in here a long time, most of the day actually." Leo said, explaining why something might have been wrong.

"I didn't know you wanted my company." I said with a slight grin….what the… was I flirting? No, impossible. I lost my only mate. I knew I was lying to myself.

He stumbled on his words and a slight blush dusted over his cheeks. "Well, I, umm, well… I was just… um." I giggled and put my hand on his bicep, ceasing his nervous rambling.

"I was just teasing you." I said, a smile at the corner of my lips. I then motioned around my room which was filled with many more paintings then I once thought.

"I was painting." I explained.

"Where are you going to hang them?" he asked, I shrugged

"I really don't know, as you can see, my walls are already painted to satisfaction." I sighed.

He seemed deep in thought and then seemed to come to an acceptable conclusion. "There is a bare wall in the living area, we could hang them there." He suggested. My eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Really?" I asked suddenly very excited, he nodded his head and I almost tackled him in a hug. His body stiffened with surprise and I backed away to grab the dry paintings and hug them up, except for the hibiscus flower, that would stay in my room.

I took the huge and unpractically heavy claymore sword and hung it above my bed, hilt up and blade down. On either side of the sword I took two daggers and hung them diagonal, the blades diagonal down as well. I chewed on my bottom lip as I looked around for a bare space on my wall for the painting and found it. I smiled as the new arrangements in my room. I rolled my shoulders, just now realizing how stiff they had been. I cracked my neck then decided to hang out with the guys.

Raph grinned when he saw me "the she-wolf has finally left her den." He joked, I grinned and gave a fake growl.

"woof." I said and laughed with him. He went back to doing his pushups and I decided id help him out by lounging on his shell. After a few sets he called uncle and I got off. He look like a proud he-man.

"Congratulations, you, big 6'2 mutant turtle, and lift a small 5'8, 100 pound me." I said with a grin. He seemed to see this as a challenge and easily lifted me in the air. I squealed and laughed and managed to get him on his shell. I smiled triumphantly down at him before pulling him to his feet. The commotion must have caught the others' attention cause they came into the pit and smiled when they, too, saw me. I grinned, for some reason, enjoying everyone's company. i took my phone out of my pocket and clicked on the Pandora app and selected The Band Perry. Their song All your Life played and I smiled loving how it sounded. U turned the volume up and set it on the couch. My body easily moved with the music and I laughed at the pained look on Mikey's face.

"What's wrong, Mikey? Don't like country?" I asked with a grin, he shook his head and left. I giggled.

"Party Pooper!" I called after him and hung out with the only two turtles who remained in my company: Raph and Leo. I leaned into Raph and placed my legs on Leo's. I was now very comfortable, all lounged out and such. We talked and Raph gave some sarcastic comments to something Leo said that made me laugh, I told some jokes, pretty bad ones I said. Raph rolled his eyes at nearly everyone causing me to giggle. Leo just grinned at them.

"What are you guys laughing at?" a voice suddenly asked behind me. I gave a startled yelp and rolled right off the couch onto the hard floor. I groaned.

"Ouch!" Mikey yelped when Raph slapped him in the head with a scowl on his face. Leo helped me up and I once again snuggled into Raph and put my legs on Leo's. I rubbed the shoulder I landed on.

"Man, I was just praising myself for not getting any bruises today." I groaned.

"Want me to hit Mikey again?" Raph asked, I laughed.

"No, that's not necessary, I'm fine." I said softly. I just realized I was still a blonde. I changed my hair brown and my eyes became turquoise. I shook the slight chill and didn't realize I was burrowing further into Raph.

"sorry." I grinned, he just waved off my apology.


	11. the good, the bad, and the Shaylee

**the things I do to keep my lovely fans happy! it took days to get all content in this chapter cause something is happening I don't understand! I want reviews for my dedication to you lovely people. and the question still remains: who should she be with? Raph or Leo? review or PM I must have votes my pretties!**

I yawned and turned over on my other side. Great. 4:30 in the freaking morning. I groaned and mentally cursed the world for being so early and waking me up. I took a deep breath and awareness immediately flooded into my system. New scent. I fumbled for my dagger and slipped from my cracked door. I could hear their soft footfalls. Another sniff led me to the kitchen to find no one there. Maybe I should wake the guys? Nah, they wouldn't be of help at this moment. "The scents never lie… this is where it is strongest so I don't underst-" my whispered self-thought was cut off as a heavy weight toppled me to the floor.

"oof" the air was knocked from my lungs and I eagerly fought for its return.

"You'll…pay for that.." I gasped as I got to my feet. What the heck? It looked like a foot soldier…but I could smell….metal?

I didn't know what to yell out so I did what any red blooded female in a predicament did. Scream.

"LEONA-"Leo's name was cut short as the thing rammed into my chest, sending my flying back into a wall. I coughed and gasped for air that wouldn't come.

"Raphael." I gasped/ squeaked. I weakly advanced. My steps faltered and my vision was clouded to mention I didn't know if I was getting air in my lungs. The Foot-robot-soldier- thing kicked me in the gut and I crumbled to the ground with a pained groan. Need to get to the guys. I though and I crawled. Each inch was agony. That stupid thing was too busy raiding the place to notice me. I soon reached a door and slid it open and crawled to the bed. I weakly reached around the bed until I felt something warm. I pulled back and toppled over again, an arm coming with me.

"What!?" Leo sat up with a start and looked around before his eyes met mine and widened in alarm.

"Shaylee?" he asked confused

"Intruder, kitchen." I gasped out. When he hesitated I slightly shook my head.

"I'm fine, go." I coughed. When he still didn't go right away I stumbled to my feet and leaned against the wall for support. He still didn't look convinced but left to get his brothers. When he left I slid to the ground, clutching my side and stomach. Damn that fucker must have crushed a lung. Forgive my French. I put pressure on my side and winced, a rib is either bruised, or broken. Wither way it hurts. My breaths stayed shallow and labored. Yep, crushed lung. That's gonna be a bitch to heal. A few minutes later and Raph and Leo came in. Raph picked me up while Leo ran off to get something, I don't know what but I doubt it would. I was gently laid on the sofa and I gasped in pain at the small movement. I forced my eyes to stay open and smiled weakly.

"Don't worry about me guys, I'm fine." I could deny my condition all I want, but it wouldn't be fine for a little while. Each pair of eyes that looked upon me were concerned.

"I can't believe I let a freaking upgraded toaster beat me up." I attempted to lighten the moment with a joke but I don't think I worked. When I attempted to sit up I gasped at the sudden pain and rapped my arm around my midsection and ribs.

"Stupid ribs." I grunted as I eased myself back again. I shot up again and ignored the horrible shot of pain. Without another thought I leapt off the couch and slid to the ground where the upgraded toaster dude was slumped. I scanned the body and grabbed my dagger on the floor and cut the arm off and dug around a little until I found a small.

"Need my laptop." I panted, Donnie shot to his feet and ran to get it while I leaned heavily on Leo and Raph who led me back to the couch. Gosh, I'm a freaking idiot. I though as I entered the chip into my computer hard-drive. I smirked. No way any virus could get into my baby, not with my software, backup software, and triple firewall, with a few extra gifts in there. I could introduce a hardcore virus straight into the hard drive and the computer would basically kill it. I sucked in a breath and coughed it out. Yep, I am SUCH an idiot. I thought with a smirk. I scrolled the sudden blue screen that came up and found a gap in the inscriptions which I used to my upmost advantage.

"I'm in, stupid amateurs." I muttered happily. My eyes widened as I saw exactly what this toaster man was here for.

"Holy shit." I muttered softly. This thing came from the Kkrang. What da know? I hacked into the computer of a high tech alien species, point for Shay.

"Apparently, toaster buddy here." I pointed to the robot soldier who was now missing an arm. "Is here to track your location and send it to…Karai." I growled.

"Dudes, this thing knows your fighting style...and like...every fighting style…its programed to adapt. They have information on each of you, it's scarce, but it's still there." I concluded as I continued to scroll through the chip.

"Oh, Oh! What's it sat about me?" Mikey asked, suddenly pushing his way to where I lay.

"It says... you're the weakest fighter." I said, Raphael burst out laughing and I glared at him.

"Apparently everyone, even the enemy, knows YOU'RE THE temperamental turtle, Raphael." I said pointedly. A hint of a smile on my face as I glanced up from my computer screen to look at him. Since the others didn't seem interested in what was said about them I didn't offer the information. I chewed on the bottom of my lip as I set to trying to delete the information. It proved more difficult than just hacking in but after an hour it was cleared. I even added a few notes of my own in there.

"All set." I sighed with relief as I closed my laptop and retrieved the chip.

"Take this, and the arm, and the toaster buddy, back to Donnie and tell him to put humpty dumpty back together again. They are about to learn to not mess with the turtles." A cold grin on my face. I handed the chip to Leo since he was really the only turtle I could possible trust with this precious cargo. It would really be a pain to make a new chip like that one. I yawned and lay my head down intending to only rest my eyes. I woke up nearly three hours later in my bed with the covers up to my chin. I shoved the covers off of my body and stumbled out of the room. The stupid lung is giving me so much trouble!

"You're lucky that lung didn't make you down for the count." A deep voice said behind me. I literally jumped and spun around only to be looking to intriguing blue eyes. My tense body relaxed and slumped slightly.

"Good lord Leo, you scared the crap out of me!" I scolded with thinned lips. He shrugged his shoulders a slight smile on his face and I found myself grinning too. He took my arm and draped it over his shoulder so I could put some of my weight on him.

"I'm fine." I complained. He raised a brow and I sighed.

"Well I'm not fine but I don't need doted on or help walking for that matter." I explained

"Your pale and you look like your gonna pass out." He said still not letting me walk myself.

"And whose fault is that?" I prodded he just raised a brow again and I glared.

"Even a healthy girl is gonna be pale when someone scares the color out of her, plus, I'm already pale skinned naturally." I added.

'"this is you we are talking about." He answered. This was true but I sure wouldn't give this fight up.

"So I've noticed." Spoken like a true smart ass. i thought proudly. He just rolled his eyes.

"Your still pallor than usual." He kept going and I groaned inwardly. No way was I giving this argument up until I win.

"I have a lung down, AND, you scared the crap out of me. I have a reason other than dying that I'm pale." I said rather sternly I might add. That last part probably didn't help me just then. His eyes widened and I mentally cursed myself. When I realized he was probably gonna pick me up for fear of me keeling over any second I planted my feet firmly on the ground.

"Pick me up, I'll take you down." I said with a strong voice and narrowed eyes then took back my arm and walked into the kitchen on my own without so much as a wince…well a wince he didn't see. Heck, I wince with every breath because of the stupid broken rib. Stupid toaster dude. I mentally glared at his memory and cursed the day he came into existence. I opened the fridge and grabbed my salad that April had gotten me and a water bottle and sank deeply into the couch, and I didn't plan to move for at least a good hour.

That hour soon passed, another started and passed and now I couldn't stand it. I took a deep breath and smiled, no more broken rib and the lung is nearly in top shape, good. I pushed myself off the cough and stretched my limbs.

"Gosh I'm bored." I complained and then Donnie came rushing in from his trip topside on a scouting mission.

"All the bad guys are getting together for a meeting banquet ball gala thing." He said and shoved the pamphlet at Leo who just looked at it.

"I don't know what we could possibly do, they are gonna have 50x regular security, they'll probably be expecting us to come." Leo concluded.

"What if we send April undercover?" Mikey suggested, Leo shook his head at the thought.

"All our enemies know her and will most definitely recognize her." They all looked deep in thought. I might finally have some fun.

"I can go, no one knows me, and those who have seen me didn't live to tell anyone." I shrugged. "Plus, I am a pretty good bad guy." I smirked.

"I don't like it, you're still hurt." Leo said slowly even though I knew he was seriously considering it.

"Hardly, I am 95% healed, and if you didn't remember." I smiled. He must have known I wouldn't give in because he did.

"Fine you can go but take your phone and your weapons." He said finally. I gave him an offended look.

"You think that I, would go anywhere without my weapons? I'm offended." I called over my shoulder as I grabbed my purse. Before the turtles found me I stole about 50 grand from drug lords and gang members I took down so, I was going to look fabulous going undercover.

I scanned the dress shops and finally chose one. The bell chimed, announcing my entrance. I was met by a short stocky women who looked to be in her mid-40's. She pushed her glasses further on the bridge of her nose. "Can I help you?" she asked

"No, just looking." I replied and walked off without her. I must have been in there for an hour trying on all kinds of dresses, all I hated. I sighed. You would think at the most expensive and fancy dress store in New York that they would have something I liked. I sighed again and kept looking through the dress racks. Finally I saw it. My dress. The dress I was born to ware. It was black with a single shoulder strap. The front hem came down to my knees and the back flowed delicately to my calves. It was a soft and light and slightly transparent black mesh and it was amazing. The back would flow with every step. Midnight blue sparkles shimmered here and there. The single shoulder sleeve had the same delicate cloth as the back of the dress and two black beads crunched the fabric together slightly and some fabric flowed to the middle of the upper arm. I snatched the dress and tried it on. My gosh, I look fantastic! The dress clung to my curves and showed off my long super-model legs. I looked better than I thought. I changed and also grabbed a pair of strappy black sandal heels and a black diamond teardrop necklace that was surrounded my small and very dark blue sapphires. I placed my stuff on the checkout counter. The clerk looked at me with disbelief clear in her look.

"I'm good for it." I gritted out, how rude! She shrugged and rang me up.

"That'll be thirty thousand dollars." She said with narrowed eyes, guess she still though I could pay for it. I just handed over the money and gave her a pointed look. She put my stuff in a bag and handed it to me. I grabbed it and was about to walk out the door when I turned around.

"Maybe if you were nicer to people you would have more customers." I scolded and took another step before deciding I had to say more.

"And friends." I said and walked out like I owned the freaking place. I don't have to be nice, I have friends. I smiled and continued walking until I got to a makeup place. I guess I need this too since I don't own any make up. I walked in and was yet again greeted, I ignored the lady and got what I needed. I got lipstick a shade and a half darker than my own lip color, I think it was called princess? I also got a very light shade of coral eye-shadow that shimmered slightly, and some black eye-liner. I coughed up the fifty dollars the three items coasted and left. I just got into my room and put my stuff on my bed when I heard a knock on my door.

"Do you really want to do this?" Leo asked.

"Heck yeah!" I exclaimed and let him see my excitement. He sighed

"Then you better get ready, you have an hour." He announced and left.

I showered and slipped into my dress before curling my brown hair, I added a few blonde and copper-ish gold highlights. I decided on a deep blue eye color, just lighter then midnight blue. I leaned closer to the mirror and steadied my arms as I applied the eyeliner, making little designs and swirls, I then applied the eye-shadow and finally the lipstick. I stepped back and twisted my head one way and then the other, my curls bouncing. I smiled. I looked hot! I laughed slightly and then hid a tessen in my handbag as well as my phone and a couple other things. I also slipped my dagger necklace in. It's not like there is a ton of palaces to hide a weapon. With one more look in the mirror I walked out of the bathroom and put on my heels. I looked up and stumbled backwards as, like magic, everyone was suddenly there.

"Gosh people, never sneak up on a girl with heels! It's not good for anyone!" I said, slightly amused, though not enough to show it.

"Alright, so where is this shindig?" I asked. They gave it to me but refused to let me leave without one of them accompanying me, it ended up being Leo.

"Be careful." He said as we walked. I gave him a sidelong glance.

"No crap." I said with a slight chuckle. It felt like forever until we finally arrived to a huge building elegantly built with a dome ceiling. I was so ready for some action.

**don't forget to review! or I might just have to stop writing :( it would be a shame but I just don't know if you guys like it!**


	12. Shaylee at the ball

**ok so this is the second chapter I added in the same day I sent out alerts so yea :P. still asking votes for who Shaylee should be with! reviews are always good and encouraging! so without further ado, your chapter pretty people.**

I walked into the large room, my heels clicking on my marble floor. Two grand staircases curved around from a walkway above. A huge fountain sat in the middle of an angle, water dripping from his wings. Tables were set all around covered in white satin. A gigantic crystal chandler hang from the ceiling. I stood out. Maybe it was how I dressed or how I walked, how I acted like I was the most important person here. My walk was filled with purpose and confidence. I saw Karai talking with some fat old dude. _Prey._ The tiger growled. Not tonight. Tonight, we were the best of friends. I plastered on a bright smile that managed to reach my eyes.

"Karai!" I greeted as if I were truly pleased to be in her company. She turned around with a confused look.

"Do I know you?" she asked. I acquired a hurt expression.

"Of course! Well, it was a long time ago. We met at the TCRI lab? Kayden Showman" I inquired. I guess she didn't wish to look odd in front of her daddy's friends because forced recognition found its way in her eyes.

"Of course, and how you are?" she pondered

"Oh, very fine thank you, business is fantastic. Hatred is bad for the soul but I benefit greatly." I laughed slightly. She smiled, clearly beginning to enjoy my company.

"What exactly is your business?" she asked.

"You don't remember? Oh, well I'm a mercenary, I am paid to…neutralize, people." I said with a mischievous smile.

We chatted and had a few laughs and I must admit, though I hate her in the highest, she wasn't the worst person I knew. There was me after all.

"I'm just so happy to finally talk to you again!" I lied right through my smile. She nodded her agreement.

"so." I leaned in closer. "What's going down since I have returned?" I asked, I felt like a school girl searching for latest gossip, and my efforts didn't go unrewarded.

"Apparently there are these mutant turtle freak things." She whispered, I took on a shocked look.

"No, way." I said slowly, defining each word. Karai nodded.

"So what are you going to do about them?" I asked

"Father is sending in more foot-bots with explosive charges on them." She said excitedly. I grinned and was about to reply when my phone when off. I dug it out of my hand bag and put it to my ear as I push a curl out of my face.

"Oui?" I greeted in French (yes?).

"Hey is April." A soft voice replied on the other end. _Shit. _

"Je ne peux pas parler maintenant, je fais quelque chose d'important" I again said in French. (I can't talk right now, I'm doing something important)

"What? I don't know French!" she exclaimed.

"I know." I hissed quietly into the phone before saying louder. After a loud and annoyed sigh "Très bien! Je peux être en France en deux jours, pas moins et je ne suis pas quitter maintenant, votre cible peut attendre deux jours pour mourir!" I talked angrily into the phone before clicking off and shoving it into my purse. (Fine! I can be in France in two days, no less and I'm not leaving now, your target can wait two days to die!)

"What was that about?" Karai asked.

"My stupid boss thinks he owns me, he pays me and honestly im not low on money so he can just shut up." I said angrily.

"So what's that mean exactly?" she asked

"Well im heading back to Paris, ill land in two days. Apparently he thinks I am magic and can just show up half way across the world in a day." I vented

"It's entirely possible to do that." She replied, I grinned and once again shook the curls from my face.

"I know." I answered, still grinning. "But like I said, he doesn't own me." I said as I picked up a champagne glass of soda and sipped it. It was a fantastic party, I must say. It sure is fun being part of elite society. I rubbed my neck and soon a pair of new hands took over. I narrowed my eyes but forced myself to relax and casually look over my shoulder to find a very dashing male. He was my age but a lot taller like maybe 6'0 – 6'2, he had shoulder length black hair pulled back in a ponytail and the nape of his neck. His skin was tanned by the kiss of the sun and he wore a tight pressed black suit and an sapphire blue tie that matched the sapphire in my necklace.

"This is the first I've seen you, and what a shame we haven't met before." He said.

"If you're asking my name, it's Kayden Showman." I said softly, faking interest. I forced an easy and relaxed smile.

"Care to dance?" he asked

"Im a terrible dancer, and unfortunately I must depart, I have important matters to attend." I lied, in truth this handsome boy made my skin crawl. When I tried to leave he firmly grasped my wrist to the point where I will most definitely see bruises.

"Just one dance?" he asked smoothly, like he thought I had no choice.

"I wish I could but I have places to be." I said, a bit of my temper showing through.

"Feisty, I like it." He said appreciatively.

"I can promise you won't." I said through gritted teeth, his grip tightened painfully and it felt like my wrist would snap at any second.

"Don't threaten me." He growled in my ear.

"It's not a threat, it's a promise. Now release me at once or the consequences will be very unpleasant " I growled. I looked around to find all eyes on me. Karai was looking at me expectantly, as if I were to break this male who dare challenge me. So why deny a new friend a show?

I easily broke his grip and twisted his arm behind his back. Using my heels I kicked down on his knees sending him to the ground and in the process broke his wrist and arm. He cried out in pain and when I was satisfied I released him so that he may wither in pain on his own time. I held my hand gently and rubbed the wrist.

"I think it's best if I leave before I run into one of his friends." I said and left, my head held high as I left. The only sound was the eco of my heels clicking on the marble floor. I was climbing down when I felt hands grip my waist. I yelped with surprise and when I saw a flash of blue, I relaxed. We walked side by side, only the sound of my heels piercing the sharp silence.

"What happened to your wrist?" Leo asked without looking over at me. Did I do something?

"nothing." I said quickly. I mentally face palmed and tried again.

"nothing." I don't know why I bother to lie. He reached out and gently took my wrist. I sucked in a quick breath. That guy was far too strong to be completely human.

"It's bruised and swollen. Are those finger marks?" he sounded a little angry.

"He got a heel in the knee, a broken leg and a broken wrist and arm. He got what was coming." I said in defense of myself. Leo mumbled something under his breath that sounded kind of close to a threat but I couldn't be sure.

"You're putting ice on that when we get back." it wasn't a question and I wasn't really gonna argue with it.

I tripped and I honestly don't know but I could feel something snap deep within me. I reared back and threw my fist into the brick tunnel wall. I began to laugh at the blood that trickled from my knuckles. I just kept laughing until it became hysterical. I looked at the tunnel wall and saw an impression of my knuckle. Drops of blood ran from my hand onto the floor but I couldn't feel the pain, and I kind of wanted to. Something, anything to tether me to this world. I punched the wall again and again until I could feel the slightly prick and sting of pain. I kept laughing I was about to punch the wall again when something stopped me. I turned to see Leo, horror and confusion shinning in his clear blue eyes. And suddenly I was back in reality. My whole knuckle burned with searing pain and I cried out slightly in pain. I covered my hand with my other.

"What the heck happened?" He asked, his eyes wide. I shook my head mutely.

"I- I don't know, it's like something just snapped in me. It felt like I was not part of this world. I could feel the pain I needed to to know I was still here." I said slightly, I was shaking. Good lord, what is happening to me? Leo wrapped me protectively in his embrace and I felt myself just naturally relax, I didn't have to force the appearance of relaxation. An easy smile curved my lips and a sigh passed my lips and I felt myself sink further into his embrace. I was suddenly very tired and closed my eyes. I felt my body being lifted but had a hard time hearing Leo's soft footfalls. I felt delusional.

"Stay with me." Was the last whispered words I would recall before slipping into darkness

**send me reviews!**


	13. Fevers and Surprises

**Hello my pretty readers! I loved all the reviews which is why there is yet another chapter up, unfortunately while I know you want to know who the lucky turtle is gonna be…you must keep reading to find out!** **:) More reviews will spur me faster! Here is the chapter pretty persons.**

I woke up to more darkness and I had to ask myself whether or not I was actually conscious. My stinging hand confirmed that I was, indeed, awake.

"Leo?" I moaned and then wondered why I did.

"You're ok." a comforting voice soothed. I swung my feet over the side of the bed and discovered I was still in my dress and my hair was probably a mess. My necklace was on the table beside my bed and my face felt clean of makeup. I looked down to find my hand wrapped in slightly red gauze. I felt like my body wasn't my own because the moment I saw Leo cross-legged on the floor I crumbled into him arms and felt tears fall from my eyes. Gosh, what was wrong with me? Am I really this weak? Leo held me and muttered soothing words in my words. I wiped my eyes with my arm after a good few minutes of pointless crying, and I felt stronger than before. But also something else. I felt something awaken in my heart, as if my icy heart was melting and that caused the tears. All the pain I packed away had caused the ice and now I was thoroughly broken and currently mending.

"I need to change out of this dress." He took the cue and left. I slipped out of the dress and hung it up with the plastic covering on and then changed into a clean pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt and then brushed out my dark brown hair, hold the highlights. I slipped out of my room and slid the door closed behind me, careful not to make any noise. I yawned and when I opened my eyes Leo stood before me, arm extended with a cup of coffee in his hand. I took it and muttered a thanks as I drank from the mug greedily.

"Nice job remembering how I drink it." I complimented as I sat snuggled into his side, my legs pulled up under me. I yawned again

"Next time I want to go undercover, please, please, PLEASE, find some way to talk me out of it." I begged

"It was that bad?" he asked with a cringe. I nodded as I sipped from my coffee

"Oh yea, I had to be nice to Karai, April almost blew my cover, my wrist was sprained and bruised by a freaking super dude who I plan to repay further, and, well, you witnessed the episode I had." I said with embarrassment.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and he tensed. I laughed "im just a freaking mess." I chuckled as I drank some more of my coffee.

"Before you guys found me I was organized, knew my objectives and followed through." I said, admiration clear in my voice.

"Before we found you, you killed without conscious and now you only kill in the more dire situations."

I nodded my head in agreement "true enough, here's to my weakened state." I said and lifted my coffee cup before finishing it off. I must have dozed off because I opened my eyes and felt refreshed, I also noticed I was leaning on Leo. I yawned.

"Morning, am I a comfy pillow?" he asked with a smile

"Smart ass" I said with a groggy smile.

"And yes, you do make a darn fine pillow." I said as I stood and stretched. I removed the bandages from my hand and flexed my fingers. They tingled and itched but the bleeding had stopped and the skin had knitted together. I tossed the bloodied gauze in the trash and again leaned into Leo. It seems just his presence can calm me. I was my most relaxed when I was round him. I turned my head as I saw Raph and Mikey walk out of their rooms, their faces huge with grins as soon as they saw me and Leo. I sensed a stupid comment coming but when my eyes flashed yellow their jaws snapped together and their grins lessened. _Smart move._ I thought happily and snuggled closer to Leo. My tiger purred with contentment. My wolf, once consumed with anger, now lay silent and happy. What a change, never had all my beasts been calm at once. I felt normal and human without all the different instincts and needs crashing into me from every angle. Leo lifted his arm to reach the remote and I snuggled in even closer. His body tensed with shock but relaxed and I grinned for some reason unknown to me.

I finally decided I was bored and had nothing to do so I called April up and we decided to go for a walk.

"Yep, broke his wrist AND arm." I said with a proud grin.

"Awesome!" April praised.

"And im pretty sure he is gonna have a hole in his knee from my heel. But it was weird, he was really strong, stronger than any man I ever came in contact with." I said slowly

"Wonder what that means." April pondered.

"Im guessing it means he isn't fully human." I answered, still confused myself.

All of a sudden fifteen foot soldiers appeared. They lunged for April but I shoved her back and sliced the robotic head off with my fan.

"Go get the guys." I said as I took down another. April sprinted off, leaving me to face my demons, and the stupid foot bots. I dodged a punch.

"Don't you know?" I grunted as I took two more down. "That it's rude to hit a girl?" I asked as I took down another. Two seized my arms and I turned around and bit off an arm that was restraining me. Thank the lord for partial shifting. I thanked as I got free again. Best bet is to run, I don't know if I can take down ten more. I stumbled out a weak grip and threw my tessen with all my strength. It sliced through three bots and returned to my hand.

"Im seriously getting sick of you fuckers." I spat. I can't run, they have my surrounded. Can't fully shift, daylight and someone could find me. I was starting to freak out, I don't know what to do! Can't fight my way out. I spun around, keeping an eye on every opponent. I ducked as a throwing star sliced the air near my face.

"Seriously?!" I said incredulously and narrowed my eyes. Panic was consuming and I closed my eyes and pushed my hands out in front of me.

"Stay away from me!" I shrieked, water rushed passed me and short circuited the bots who surrounded me. I looked at the water surrounding me.

"Did I do that?" I asked, confused and slightly impressed. I turned around to see five figures. April and the guys? I couldn't tell my vision was blurry. And soon I could see nothing but black. A massive pounding headache woke me from blissful blackness. I looked around me to find April and the turtles and splinter looking at me. I pushed myself up and immediately grabbed the first thing my hand touched to keep my balance.

"I can control water." I rasped, my throat dry. I drank greedily from a water bottle on my bed side table.

"What?" Raph asked.

I looked to see he was the one supporting most of my weight.

"You heard me right: I can control water. It might just be panic induced though." I said, slighting disappointed.

"Fascinating, can I have a blood sample?" Donnie asked, I glared intently at him.

"Good god, I'm not some fucking lab experiment!" I shouted at him. This is bad, my control snapped and now, well, he better be able to calm a wild animal.

"I – I didn't mean to-" he rambled

"Im not a lab experiment anymore than you! How would you like being poked and bled like a fucking stuck pig?" I asked, my temper ever rising.

"You know, maybe we should see if you like it!" I said and grabbed my dagger. He backed up and had his Bo staff drawn, fear clear in his gaze.

"Just calm down." He attempted to sooth. I growled low and deep in my throat and my eyes began to glow gold.

"Never EVER tell a girl to calm down when she's pissed. It only makes it worse." I warned, my voice was low and deep, the words rumbled from my lips in a growl.

"You should probably leave now Donnie." Leo said gently, Donnie bolted from my room and my instincts kicked in and I leapt forward in a pursuit that was immediately halted as a pair of strong hands gripped my arms. I roared in anger.

"Fight it, your control is stronger than this." That voice immediately soothed me and my sharpening teeth ever so slightly shortened as well as my claws. My breathing became heavier and quickened as I fought for control. He was right, this wasn't me. Anyone else who questioned my shift I would have torn apart in seconds, but this voice calmed me from the deepest part of myself. All my beasts seemed soothed as well and more than happy to comply with what the owner of the voice wished. My vision cleared and I saw more than just red rage. My knees gave out as soon as I had my control back, the hands held me up easily. And soon I was in the air and I was gently released from Leo's arms.

"Im sorry." I whispered. "So, so sorry." I chanted. "Master splinter was right, I am dangerous." I concluded with great sorrow, for lord's sake, I almost killed Donnie!

"Shh." Leo soothed. I just shook my head.

"You should just put me down now, like the animal I am. Please, before I hurt you or anyone else." I pleaded, I had no idea why I was saying this! It was like my body was not my own, my words uttered by someone else in my voice.

"No, that's not going to happen." He soothed. He stroked my hair gently and immediately got up and left. He returned a few minutes later with a bowl of cold water and a wash cloth. I didn't understand what was happening until he soaked the rag, rung out the water, and placed it on my forehead. I had a fever? What the heck was going on? I suddenly knew. I was exhausted by the fight and when I controlled the water I was beyond exhaustion. My control was diminished with the effort to just stay alive and my immune system must have crashed. And now I was laying on the bed that felt like lava on my already burning skin. I moaned and my body thrashed as Leo tried to hold me down so that Raph could put the cool rag on my forehead and the back of my neck. And I was beginning to wish I hadn't complained about the out of body experience.

I was vaguely aware of the incoherent mumbling coming from my lips the few times I was conscious, the other times, it seemed, I was in hell. Images swirled around my helpless form. My dead parents' skeleton reaching out to pull me into a new kind of hell. I resisted and tried to run but it did nothing. I was yanked into the forest and before me I saw myself as a wolf, ripping into fake Max's neck, pure rage in my golden eyes. Blood poured everywhere and I sank my claws into his chest and ripped into him. I could feel hot tears in my eyes as I watched my own brutality take place.

"You failed me." Max's translucent form said as he walked from behind a tree. The brutality of my kill kept repeating.

"I failed no one." I gritted out. His face twisted in a cruel smirk.

"Really? You've killed me, failed to avenge me properly, and all but forgotten me as you chase after that blue masked turtle like a love sick puppy. You've forgotten your place. Not to mention you failed your parents." He said as he continued to approach me. No more. This ends here.

"I know my place, I am an alpha, an Elite. You've forgotten your own place, beta." I sneered as my temper rose.

"You will not speak of Leonardo nor will you speak of my parents. In fact, speak of nothing." I growled low and threatening. His taunting continued despite my very clear warnings. Just as I was going to lunge at him I was ripped away and soon I was back at the house. My house. I stepped cautiously and this time my parents sat happily on the sofa that was once upturned. In fact, everything was as it should be. I smiled and walked into their embrace.

"Shaylee." My mom said my name as an endearment.

"Mother, father. What happened?" I asked clearly confused. When their smiles began to fade, so too did mine. In a tornado wind everything was as I last saw it, my parents' still where they stood. Blood began bleed through their clothing and I caught them both as they fell limp.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!" I shrieked in anger. I roared with anger. My roar shook the entire house. When I looked down I cradled my parent's skeletons. Shock and horror spurred me to my feet and I pushed the remains off of me. I squirmed as I tried to brush the bone dust from my skin and cloths. I backed up and fell right through the wall and landed hard in blackness. I got to my feel and spun around to take in my surroundings: pure black.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?! WHICH SICK FUCK IS DOING THIS TO ME?!" I raged to the empty blackness.

"You are." A soothing voice answered. I've not heard that voice in some years. It was the voice of my caretaker at the lab, Allyson was kind and humane towards me. But now I just wanted this to stop.

"MAKE IT STOP OR PAY WITH YOUR LIFE." I snarled into oblivion, and I was so ready to act on my promise.

Her warm giggle now sounded evil and deceptive. "My dear, it will never stop." The bodiless voice taunted. I roared my hands bent at my side and my fingers to the sky. I roared again before falling to my knees.

I opened my eyes and saw Leo by my bed, Raph was leaning against the wall with his ankles crossed, Mikey was sprawled on the floor, loud snores coming from his sleeping form, and Donnie sat at my desk. They all must be sleeping. I groaned when I tried to move. Every muscle ached with strain and stiffness. I looked to my arms and saw they glistened red with blood and sweat. I saw red skin under my nails. What the hell had happened? My clothing was sealed to my skin with sweat. I put my hand on Leo's and his eyes shot open, he was immediately awake and alert.

"Shaylee?" he asked cautiously. I nodded. What had happened that he would think it would be anyone but me in this body? I licked my dried and cracked lips and immediately tasted the metallic tang of blood.

"It's me, what happened." I groaned and pressed on my forehead. So there was no magical hammer beating on my head? How odd since it felt like it.

"You really don't remember?" he asked with disbelief. I slowly shook my head. I only remembered that god forsaken nightmare, I won't reveal it until he and I were alone.

"You were delusional and had a high fever. When we tried to care for you it was ok for a little but then you started thrashing and fighting and I had to hold you down. When you finally stopped thrashing and fighting we thought it was over until you started clawing yourself." He said as he pointed to my arms. So that was what had caused my cuts.

"Well I can't deal with this right now." I said as I grabbed my cloths and walked into the bathroom where I showered and changed and walked out to see all four, clearly tired, turtles.

"Go to bed, you've watched over me long enough." I said and they immediately complied. All but one turtle.

"Leonardo, you must be tired." I chided. He shrugged his broad shoulders. Where did that thought come from? He suddenly took me into his arms and I wrapped my arms around him and leaned my head on my shoulders.

"I thought you were gonna die!" he scolded and I smiled into his shoulder.

"That is hardly in my control." I said gently and closed my eyes, sinking further into the embrace.

"Don't die." He pleaded.

"I'll try not to" I promised. We stayed like that for a long while after until he insisted I rested. Being the stubborn ass I am, I argued until he got me to lay on the sofa. Unfortunately he didn't let me leave that stupid sofa. If I was hungry he would personally get the food and bring it to me.

"Damn it Leo! You're not my slave! I can get food myself. You're a highly trained ninja that can kick my ass to freaking Colorado and back!" I snapped and pushed myself off the sofa and did a little dance to prove my wellbeing. In fact, I danced all the way to the kitchen where I, get this, used the microwave to cook my own food! As it heated up I did a dance all over the freaking lair and finished my spectacular dance right as the microwave beeped.

"You see? Fine." I said in a gentle voice. I walked over and took the food out of the machine to cool and walked back over to Leo who was still standing. Soon there was no such thing as personal space as I wrapped my arms around Leo.

"Im fine, go rest. I'll be here when you wake up." I whispered in his ear. Shivers ran down my arms, or maybe it was him. I didn't know and I really didn't care. I unwrapped myself from him and gently pushed him towards his room. He looked back with uncertainty.

"If I need you, I'll come to you" I promised softly, and I meant it. Reluctantly, he walked off and slid his door closed.

What was happening to me? I had lost my one true mate to death….hadn't I?


	14. back where it all started

**Warning: extreme sass and excessive swearing. But worth it. Its Shaylee after all. reviews are what keep me writing!**

I grabbed my food and sank into the couch where I ate my food in silence. I couldn't stand noise. I ate in a trance and once finish I closed my eyes. Colorful nightmares flashed and blinded me and my eyes shot open and stayed that way. I needed Leo. I couldn't just burst into his room though. He might be upset should I wake him with a start. I made him a coffee exactly as I knew he liked it and walked into his room, sliding the door closed behind me. I set the coffee next to his bed and kneeled beside it. I leaned over him.

"Leo." I whispered long and sweet into his ear. My heart leapt excitedly and again I couldn't fathom why. He groaned and shifted in his sleep.

"Leo." I whispered again, my voice like a siren beckoning to her sailor. When he didn't open my eyes I grazed my fingertips along his arm. Goose-bumps appeared where my fingertips grazed. I smiled. his eyes opened and he turned to face me, first questions in his eyes then alarm. He bolted up and I gentle eased him back.

"Im fine. Kind of." I soothed. I handed him his coffee and when he scooted over, I took the spot beside him and pulled the covers over my bare legs. I leaned on his shoulder and let the foul images play through, I explained exactly as I saw it. He sat there silent and patient, a strong comfort and a rock in the midst of a storm of emotion I wasn't accustom to feeling. His arms were warm and strong around me, tethering me to this existence with him. Maybe, maybe I didn't lose my true mate after all.

"Im here, you haven't failed me or anyone else." He said as he wrapped me in his arms.

"Thanks for waking up just to hear out my problems." I said, my cheeks turning warm with slight embarrassment. He smiled slightly. I just then realized how close we were and I snuggled even closer to him still. I can honestly say he made me feel small with his height and strength, he made me feel feminine always worrying over me, and I liked it. Sue me.

"you brought me coffee, how could I refuse?" he asked, I could see a slight hint of rosy color rise to his cheeks, yea, the coffee wasn't what convinced him to give up his sleep, but rather the fact that I needed him. I would bet everything I own and everything I did own on the notion that he would have woken up if I were to come in here gushing on a new shirt I got. And he would have looked interested while listening. We stayed cuddled up for a good 20 minutes before my phone interrupted me. I clicked on the text. It was April.

'Want to come hang with me and Casey?' it asked. I looked to the screen then to Leo who was looking at me.

'Nope.' I texted back immediately.

'Please?' it came immediately and I knew if I didn't go the annoying texts would continue on.

'Fine.' I sent and groaned. I leaned closer to Leo and dusted a kiss on his cheek before climbing off his bed and leaving. I stopped at his door to turn around and smile at him then left. I knew my cheeks were rosy. I shrugged on my leather jacket and popped into my boots and headed out. I arrived at the old playground and saw a guy shamelessly flirting with April, Donnie's April.

"Oh, Hell no!" I muttered to myself as I walked towards them, my hips swaying and my steps full of confidence and determination, I walked as if I owned the world and he was a problem, and oh, he was. I shook my head full of now black curls and turned my eyes gold. I looked fierce and I knew it. I had black fingerless biker gloves on, a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, black ankle boots, and black eyeliner making my cat eyes just that more defined. I tossed the boy back a few steps and stood in front of April, my eyes narrowed in a fierce glare.

"Shay, he's cool!" April said frantically behind me.

"No, he isn't, he chases what is not his." I growled and shoved his trembling form against the wall.

"Chase after April in hopes of a romantic relationship again and I will personally see to it you are hospitalized." I said smoothly and backed away and flung him to the ground.

"What the heck!" the unknown male said as he got to his feet. I spun slowly on my heel and planted my feet on the floor.

"Shaylee, meet Casey." April said in a timid voice. My ears perked.

"run." I said, apparently April trusted me because she ran.

"You too, rival." I spat and I drew my fan and dagger.

"If you hear me scream, get Leo or ill die." I said. He sprinted off just as a small army of 50 foot bots jumped from the roof. As an Elite, I was given magic to master, and I did. I took my other dagger and fan out and they shrunk in my palm as blue magic tangled in and out of them. I slipped the now tiny weapons in my hair. I could grow them at will, and I knew I was to be captured. My best bet was to think one last time of Leo and give up. I burst out laughing. I would think of Leo, and I would fight. That said, I launched myself into an unwinnable battle. I must have taken down twenty before I screamed as lightening launched into my body. I screamed as the agony came again and again. I fell limp to the cold concrete. I commanded myself to rise but I couldn't cause soon enough more electric laced itself into my blood. I couldn't even scream, it came out as a choking gurgle. I was roughly carried somewhere and was tossed into a room like I was nothing but a sack of food. The light was blinding, I could tell that even from behind my eyelids. I opened them just as the automatic glass doors slid shut. Well, lucky fucking doo for me. I was back exactly where I started.

**It felt cruel to end it here and have you hounding me like rabid wolves to continue so I will cause I love my readers that much, I also thought it was really short so I continue!**

I didn't even bother pounding on the unbreakable glass since I knew I would yield no results. I knew they were paranoid sons of bitches here so I knew they would check my cell every day for weapons. Before I was not in the least tired but now weariness set in my bones. Seeing nothing I could do  
right now, I dragged my still twitching body off the floor and lay on the bland cot and fell asleep. Tonight I dreamt of the closest person in my life. Leonardo. I walked into the dojo where he knelt, meditating.

"Leonardo." His name was an endearment and a plea. His eyes opened and I found myself missing the blue eyes not even I could replicate. I needed his comfort so badly. I ran to him and he hugged me back.

"Sorry, im getting my blood on you." I apologized. He pulled back and looked at me. I was cut everywhere and my skin was a dark tint of red. He turned me around.

"Who burned your back?" he asked, his voice stone cold.

"I don't know, but hell, I'll never use a Taser on anyone, that shit is less humane than torture." I grumbled as I rubbed the black hole in my back.

"Where are you?" he asked

"Back at the beginning, where I was tested." I didn't know where I was exactly.

"Don't bother coming for me, I'll get out, I promise. And if I can't, I don't think you wish to see me dead because that's what I'll be if I can't escape. I have nothing to live for outside of you." Realizing what I said my face heated in a blush.

"You and your brothers I mean." I scrambled to say. Ok. Time to wake up. I pulled back from the dream, Leo's distressed bellows fading as consciousness took root. I stretched and stood up and paced. How appropriate, they have placed me in my old cell. And here comes my old doctor again.

"Ah, Shayleenasa, how do you feel?" he asked, yea he walked into my sass.

"Like a fucking French fry." I said as I rubbed the charred skin on my back. He scribbled some notes on a paper.

"How you doing today doctor dick face?" I asked, a grin on my face as I mentally laughed at my own joke. His lips thinned in an annoyed line. Hey, if I can get a new quack then I have a greater chance of getting outta here, this little fucker in front of me knows a lot of my tricks.

"You were so much when I last saw you." He said in a fond voice that made me want to brake off his jaw and shove it down his throat so he could choke on it….wait a minute… *mentally saves idea for later*

"Im so much more now, Doc. But you'll find that out soon enough." I said and I threw much still glove fist into the glass. He jumped and he pushed his glasses further up his nose. I grinned. And leaned against the cold metal wall and sighed.

"So when do I get to eat?" I asked with only mild interested. He looked jittery.

"You're hungry?" he asked as if that didn't make sense.

"No shit, that's why I said it. Damn you're good Einstein." I said a clapped my hands in mock praise.

"How are you hungry? We fed you when you came." he said. I raised my brow.

"How am I hungry? Being attacked and fucking electrocuted will do that to a girl. And if I was fed someone forgot the food." I said with narrowed eyes. He fidgeted with his pencil and then left, returning a few minutes later with an apple. He tossed it through the small square hole used to give food and water. Looks like I put him on edge, good.

"Im not five years anymore, touch me and I will rip your arm off and beat you with it before shoving it down your own throat." His jittering stopped and his stony expression returned. I knew he was still shaken but I had my own plans.

"Nice to know you finally have a cage that can contain a 10 year old girl able to barley contain her shift." I praised. But I doubted it would contain me. I have full control over my shifts and a few more tricks up my sleeve. I was no longer that girl Leo knew, I've returned to the cold blooded killer I was before all of that. I had to be what I didn't want to be in order to survive and escape.

"Have you specialized since your vacation?" He asked and I laughed.

"So that's what you call me breaking out of here? A vacation? Nice." I commented with a chuckle. I took another bite of the apple.

"Have you specialized?" he asked again, less patience in his voice.

"yep." I answered.

"Won't you tell me?" he asked, clearly expecting me to cooperate. We too damn bad.

"Nope." I said and bit into my apple again.

"I wish you would just cooperate with me." He complained. I sighed and yawned. I just wanted to be with Leo and Raph.

"You can wish all you want, it's not gonna happen." I replied with annoyance.

"And why not?" he asked

"You sure are a Quack." I muttered. "Because my cooperation doesn't get me out of this hell hole and it doesn't benefit me." I said simply. He turned on his heel and stalked out of the room.

"Oh Leo, I hope you ignored me when I said don't come." I whispered almost sadly. I took the dagger out of my hair and held it in my palm. Once again blue magic surrounded the weapon and it grew to its potential. I tossed the dagger into the air by the tip and caught it by the grip. I walked up to the key pad and used the tip to pop open the panel box. Yep, I was so much more now than what I was. I yanked a pretty useless cords and jammed the dagger into a key hole and turned. I had to work quickly and I jammed and cut and stabbed and with a good kick the door slid open. My cat eyes were narrowed and anger blazed through my body. This ends here. I unclipped my fan from my hair and that grew to its original size as well. I threw it and it stuck into the light generator. Sparks as gold as my eyes flickered in the hole. I strutted past and grabbed my fan as I went and slammed my fist into the contaminate button, all the cell doors opened I was immediately surrounded by shifters.

"If you so much as think of pinching me or hurting me in anyway, I will kill you." I said in a casual tone. I sensed their submission to my command as alpha.

"shift." I commanded, they immediately complied. I looked around to find three wolves, two tigers, a panther, a jaguar, and a cheetah. I put out mental feelers and was not disappointed.

"we end this now. Wolves, jaguar, and cheetah." They looked at me.

"two things in front two flanking each side, take them out. Panther and tigers your with me." I said and as the doors slid open, my orders were carried out. A tiger walked on either side of me and the panther walked behind me, watching my back. I didn't even flinch at the agonized screams the came from the prey before their throats were ripped out. I walked and when a scientist ran at me I sank my dagger into his neck and he slid to the ground, dislodging himself from my weapon. I wiped his blood on my jeans and continued walking. Along the way my team was broken up until I continued on alone. I pressed another containment button.

"SHIFT AND KILL AND BE FREE!" I voice roared over the chaos as the doors slid open and beast prowled out snarling and attacking the first person they saw. I fought with them.

"You little shit fucker." I growled at the scientist who turned me into the beast I am. I grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and his body trembled in fear. A panther was about to lung for his neck but I growled at him low and let my eyes glow bright gold.

"Mine!" I growled as my teeth lengthened.

"You will now die by your own creation, how fitting." I snarled and blood spewed from my slash marks on his neck. He gurgled and choked to death on his own blood. I walked off and stood at the entrance. Small fires were here and there and the once white linoleum floor was a deep red and slick with blood. it's time to burn this place down. I howled high and waited for the chaos to cool down and once it did I was surrounded.

"We leave now, stay out of sight and make a life for yourself. Together we send this place back to hell in its own fire!" I shouted, roars of encouragement filled the room. Everyone who had claws sliced through electrical cords and we ran. I was shoved to the ground by hot acidic air that choke me. I coughed and held my sliced throat and hacked as I crawled away from the poisoned air. I was tired, so tired. Just wanted to sleep. But I wanted to see Leo more. I crawled to my feet and stumbled forward. I checked my cell that I found on the ground. Last time I check it was…a week ago? Could it really have been a year ago? No, impossible. It had been two days. Whatever maybe I was drugged somehow or maybe being a fucking fried will do that to a person. I grumbled angrily to myself and began the long walk back to New York. Back to my mate, I just realized. Back to Leo. I looked up and saw Karai in the parking lot, obviously looking confused. Looks like she wasn't getting her shifter army. I smiled with joy at that little win. She looked at me but I knew she wouldn't recognize me, not with my face charred like fucking BBQ. I could feel the skin crunch under my touch. I fucking hate this place. I thought with rage. It was gone, along with its resources. My work here was done. with that knowledge I stumbled off.


	15. blood, sweat, andtears?

**Ok so as you noticed Shaylee is cursing a lot more, just a warning the foul language is becoming frequent. but that's as PG 13 I plan to make it so you peeps can rest easy, unlike me who is always writing to try and get two chapters up a week, sometimes more. your reviews really encourage me so keep those up!**

I was panting, sweating, and bleeding like a stuck pig! I must make more blood, if I had as much blood as a human I would have been dead a week ago. I thought while grumbling. Yea, I guess I was in a bad mood but if someone didn't like it I would hope they liked being throw off of something. Im tired, im bleeding and my clothing is sealed to my skin. Not to mention my face and back skin all but melted off my fucking bones. I stopped in a store and picked up a new pair of boots, jeans, shirt, and leather jacket. I guess I must have been repulsive cause I didn't even have time to get out the money before I was thrown out of the store. Good, I didn't have two hundred dollars anyway. I just climbed the first step down the sewers when I was yanked by my foot. I landed hard and swore.

"God fucking dammit!" I let out a blue string that would make a sailor blush, but hey, I had other things to worry about than my language.

"Shaylee?" Raphael's rough voice asked, I pushed myself on my elbows and glared as I tried to refocus my eyes.

"No fucking shit you dumb ass, who the hell else would it be!" I was screaming now. Clearly being imprisoned wasn't good for my temper. He helped me to my feet and I pushed him away from me with a snarl and actually snapped my jaws at him in a threat. Yea, I definitely became more animal in that prison. I'll deal with that later. Raph kept his distance from me and I felt like the absolute alpha again. When we burst through all eyes were on me and I saw several cringes and winces when they saw me. I made a B line for the bathroom and came out an hour later. It took me that long to scrub away all the sweat, blood, and grime. I towel dried my hair and changed into my new cloths and when I walked out I felt like the Shaylee I was just hours before my capture. I saw Leo and I relaxed further. Of everyone, I wanted to be around him the most. I refused Donnie's pestering to bandage me.

"If you want to seal every bleeding cut I'll be in a body cast." I dismissed and continued toward Leo who immediately pulled me in a hug.

"what happened?" he asked as he looked me over.

"Tasers are a bitch, so is fire, that shit is really hot." I said to explain my melted skin.

"And foot-bots are annoying little fuckers." I explained my cuts. Despite my confidence I just felt broken and tired and Leo seemed to know exactly what was going on with me. He led me over to the couch, and when I say led I mean he practically dragged me I had so much of my weight on his shoulders. Then again, you try having half your face burned off, a seared hole in your back, and so many cuts you have a decent layer of blood ALL over your body. I sank into the couch and immediately fell into a dark and blissful sleep, but it didn't remain blissful for long.

"Get your fucking hands off me you shit heads!" I bellowed in rage as I tried to break free of the mortal monkeys who worked for the Kkrang. They were surprisingly strong, either that or I was really very weak. I suspect the latter. The grips tightened and soon my world was upturned as jolts of electricity ran through my body, spurred on by my now boiling blood. I screamed in rage and pain and my twitching body fell limp to the ground.

"What the hell!?" I said through violent jerks of my body. I could smell my burning skin. My body was tossed into the cell and miraculously I was back to health. I launched to my feet and put my fist through the bulletproof glass door on my cell. I could see the gold coming from my burning eyes. A stone cold robot man came and pulled me through the door, shattering the glass and cutting my skin like butter. I lay on the ground in a pool of blood that just kept growing.

A cold sweat broke out in a thick layer on my skin and I was barley aware of my own pained screams until all the turtles came rushing out. Even then I seemed incapable of ceasing my screams. Leo rushed to my side and took me into his arms. My body twitched and shook with spasms of panic. He tried soothing me but my body wouldn't stop its twitching. Leo ordered his brothers away saying he would care for me, they reluctantly left.

"It's ok, you're safe now." He said and pulled me further into his embrace.

"Never safe." I mumbled, my voice shaking.

"Never safe" I chanted again in a soft voice. Leo rubbed my back and I immediately snapped back to myself. I've lost my mind. I shook my head and It became clear. I must hunt. I threw off the blankets and when I headed towards the exit my arm was grabbed in Leo's hand, his face fierce with determination.

"There is no way im letting you leave." He said, anger slowly blossomed in my chest.

"And why not?" I asked through gritted teeth

"You're not healed, and you're in no condition." He answered, cool as ever. I twirled once.

"My cuts have all but healed, the marks are fading even as I say this." I said, clearly smug in my answer.

"You know that's not what I meant. You were terrified and you woke up screaming." The bold leader commanded

"Well sitting here and dwelling on my little fears will do nothing to extinguish them." I said as I yanked out of his grip. When I began to walk off, he let me. Unfortunately he followed close behind.

"I don't need your protection." I complained with obvious annoyance.

"Clearly. It's not as if you've lost a lot of blood." the hero replied sarcastically, wait, did he use sarcasm? Im rubbing off on him. I smiled smugly.

"True, but you can't protect me. No matter what trouble im in. you should know I won't LET you protect me." I said, making damn well sure he knew just how much of an alpha I am.

"We will see." He mutter to himself, my superior hearing is the only reason I heard his muttered vow. Karai jumped in front of us and I immediately looked to Leo to find, to my great enjoyment, that spark of interest I once saw in his eyes was gone. I moved in front of him. I knew he didn't need my protection, but I give it none the less.

"Go away." I growled, I don't know why I bother with my warnings, not like she's gonna heed them in the end. She ran and did a jump kick right in my face. I fell right into Leo.

"What the fuck!?" I asked incredulously as I righted myself.

"Can't take a little kick?" Karai asked with sarcasm.

"Course I can, I don't think you can take my punch though." I said and demonstrated. My fist connected with her face and I heard bones crunch and give way under my fist. I laughed as I shook out my hand.

"Im sorry, did your nose just heal?" I asked with false pity. In truth, it felt real good to punch that little priss. She lunged at me again, and so began the hour long fight too boring to describe. All I will say is me and Leo held our ground and the enemy retreated like cowards.

"It's amazing how you attract friends." Leo said with humored sarcasm. I laughed

"I know right? Im just such a likeable person." I said with sarcasm against myself, all in good humor of course. Im girl enough to admit my faults. We continued our walk and ended up back at the lair with no more incidents. We passed a condo complex and saw a paper with fancy writing on it through the window. Apparently there was a rich person ball going on. I was a little low on money. I'm already a bad person, my soul unsaveable, why not have fun being damned?

When we got back to the lair I made an excuse about hanging out with some old friends so that I could go out and buy a new dress for the dance thing.

I wondered the New York streets, so far very unimpressed by the gowns. Maybe I should stop being so picky. Ill just buy a bunch of dresses, intuition telling me there will be many occasions where they will come in handy. I entered a shop and found an amazing dress. Finally, something I can be proud to be seen in. it was a deep blue and silky, it has a slit that went mid-thigh. It hugged my body and made me feel like the silk that I wore. It was simple and had spaghetti straps. I added it to my 'to buy' list. After looking through the dresses I found five more that I liked and added an entire jewelry box worth of jewelry to the price, the real gem stuff. I also added a bunch of makeup and a very impressive shoe collection and other various items checked out. I'll save you a heart attack by not mentioning the price. All I'll say is that it would make a bank cringe. I handed over the cash and walked out, a truck full of bags hanging from my arms. My phone vibrated and I dug it out of my pocket without so much as a hitch in my step.

"Need help with those?" Leo texted. I replied single handedly

"Nope." I replied

"How much did all that cost?" Was the text reply

"You don't want to know." Heck, I wish I didn't know. I had a hefty bank account and the recent purchases definitely put a dent in my funds.

**remember to review and ill remember to keep adding chapters. im trying to draw this story out as much as I can but if you guys think its getting a bit old I really need to know! so please tell me to keep going with this or to just wrap it up already!**


	16. Wolf vs Turtle

**here is that long awaited chapter that someone has been begging for! im looking forward to those reviews!**

I had just gotten out of the shower when April showed up and walked right in as I was drying. I looked up.

"Don't knock, just come on in." I said with annoyed sarcasm.

"Thanks, so how you gonna do your hair?" she asked, I filled her in about the ball.

"You'll see." I said and pushed her out the door. I turned my attention to my dress. I stepped into it and then adjusted it so I was at least a little more comfortable. I pulled on the zipper but it wouldn't go up. I spun in a circle but it still wouldn't go up!

"Stupid zipper!" I cursed it. I grumbled and decided to just leave it till the end and turned my attention to my hair.

"Hmm, what color?" I asked myself.

"Maybe red?" I muttered to myself as I twisted my body and my head.

"A deep red." I decided and nodded my head in approval as the color bled from roots to tip. It was a deep auburn red with lighter red highlights. Satisfied with the color I set to work on how I would wear it. I twisted it to the side so that it rested over one shoulder and curled it. I slid a diamond barrette in my hair to keep it where I wanted it. My eyes were a dark grey like clouds before a furious storm. Not much I could about my pale skin. I clipped a diamond bracelet around my wrist and put on an amethyst and diamond necklace. Now for the makeup. I decided on mascara, eyeliner, pale pink lipstick, and eye shadow two shades darker than my natural skin color. I walked out of the bathroom and immediately ran into Leo.

"Zip me up?" I asked and turned my back to him. *zip*

"thanks." I muttered and grabbed my black clutch and slipped into black strappy heeled sandals before heading out.

The night was cold and I didn't bother with a jacket so I rubbed my arms. I could see my breath even as my teeth began to chatter.

"Good m-move shay." I muttered to myself through chattering teeth. Finally I walked up the marble steps and into a party similar to the last one I attended. I welcomed the warm air and immediately picked up a champagne glass and sipped it. The alcohol burned but warmed me enough that I wasn't shivering. One drink isn't gonna effect a shifter, underage humans though, effects could be devastating. I finished off the drink and set the empty glass on a server's tray. I stopped walking when I caught a familiar scent. Several familiar scents. What could they be doing here? I walked forward with long strides and put my hand on a familiar shoulder. The male that turned to face me confirmed my suspicions. I narrowed my eyes and pulled him away from the group he chatted with.

"We were speaking to him." An unknown person complained.

"Deal with it." I said over my shoulder as I continued to pull him away.

"What are you doing here, Dimitris?" I demanded. He had to answer me. I was his pack leader.

"Im here for the ball." He answered obviously. I narrowed my eyes.

"No shit. I want specifics." I said with authority.

"recon." He answered. That's right, he was in special ops. It must be annoying to follow a 16 year old girl. Even though he was 17.

"For what." I wasn't letting this go.

"According to my superiors some guy here is seriously bad. Has a hand in everything. Drugs, gangs, killings, ect." He answered in a whispered voice. I narrowed my eyes.

"And you didn't think to relay this to me?" I growled. I was his first superior.

"It was sensitive information. Classified." He said, I could sense his temper rising even though he did a fantastic job hiding it.

"Well, if you need help im a pack leader for a reason." I said kindly and pushed him off to the group I pulled him away from. I could feel his glances. Odds are he is watching my back. Now to deal with the others. I could smell at least two other scents. I pulled them away from their groups of two and when their groups began to complain I promptly told them what I thought of those complains and where they could shove them.

"Adeen." I greeted the younger female. Like me she was a trouble maker, and like a sister to me.

"Vincent." I acknowledged the male. The both looked at me.

"What are you guys doing here? You should have informed me you were here." I scolded. I needed to know if any pack members were in the same state as me, they all knew this. They shifted uncomfortably under my gaze.

"Well…we needed money and a bunch of wealthy people are here…" Adeen said guiltily, I looked to Vincent and he nodded his head to confirm her story. I sighed.

"This is why you should have contacted me. I would have helped you out." I sighed and rubbed my head.

"Alright, you guys meet me outside when I head out. You too, Dimitris." I added knowing he could hear me. The two in front of me nodded their heads and dispersed. I rolled my shoulders and headed off in my own direction. I immediately stopped when I saw the guy from the last gala I attended. I turned around and walked off only to stop to see males walking towards me. I stopped and looked to the leader.

"Hello again." He purred. God I hated him.

"Well, now my night is ruined. Can't I go a single night without running into scum I despise?" I complained and looked at him directly as I uttered the last sentence. He sneered. My eyelids dropped in lost interest.

"That was very rude." He said carefully.

"Do I honestly look like I care?" I asked, completely unafraid. Why should I be? I have a bulky special ops male who also happens to be a wolf, a very temperamental and very loyal female jaguar, and a bulky tiger. Intuition burned than the male confronting me was not entirely human. I turned on my heel and gracefully walked off only to be yanked back, hard. I stumbled as my shoes slipped on the marble floor. I rose to my feet.

" . " I growled. I yanked my arm but his grip never faltered.

"After a dance." He cooed.

"No conditions." I stated stubbornly. His grip became painful and I yelped. Dimitris was by my side in a second. His huge form rising above the problematic male. He was a good 6'2 in height. And all muscle.

"Is there a problem?" Dimitris asked, looking intently at Mr. Jerk.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Matt." He answered, clearly pleased I have taken an interest in him. I haven't.

"Is there a problem?" Dimitris asked again, his tone saying it would be the last time he asked.

"yes." I said at the same time Matt said no. I yanked my hand back and moved slightly behind Dimitris. I placed my hand on his bicep.

"Let's go." I muttered softly. I heard snickering behind me and I spun around.

"If you don't want a broken jaw, I highly suggest you shut the fuck up." I growled, he kept laughing. Oh well, I warned him. I walked right up and punched him as hard as I could. I could feel his jaw shatter and he landed on his butt.

"Way to keep standing." I cooed. And walked next to Dimitris and stopped when I came to one of Matt's minions.

"Threaten me again, I'll put you in the hospital, and in a body cast." I whispered menacingly. Once outside Dimitris shrugged off his jacket and draped it over my shoulders. He gently took my wrist in his hand. I winced.

"sorry." He muttered as he inspected it.

"Looks like a sprain and your gonna have bruises." He concluded. I laughed bitterly

"fantastic, Leo's gonna have a cow." I groaned.

"Who is Leo?" Dimitris demanded.

"Someone your gonna meet." I answered. I told someone to give Vincent and Adeen the envelope I had that held enough money to stay at a 5 star hotel for a month. But I know they will better invest that.

I smiled and laughed at a comment Dimitris made about how he would love to have hung Matt from the landing pads on his heli.

"Yea, I would have enjoyed that too. I wonder if he would have wet himself." I snorted and laughed again. I swore and kicked off my heels. When one of the shoes refused to cooperate I hopped on the opposite foot and swore while trying to undo the stupid buckle. I yelped as I slipped and became air-born. I was immediately snatched from midair. Dimitris – or Dimitri for short- had caught me and set me on the ground. I gripped the sleeve of his shirt so that I could keep my balance. Finally the shoe slipped free. Halleluiah.

"Finally!" I grunted with victory. I held the shoes by the heel strap and my feet padded softly on the cold sidewalk. i looked around and got to my knees and removed the manhole cover.

"How convenient that you're here. If you weren't it would take about an hour to get down there in this dress. Now, down boy." I said with a grin. He grunted and growled a little before obeying. I giggled.

"Good boy, now, catch." I said as I slid down. He caught me and gently set me to the ground. I might have imagined it, but, I could swear that he stood slightly closer to me. I shrugged it off and continued on.

We entered the lair and I immediately hid my hands behind my back. I smiled sweetly at Leo. Who was looking like he would just love to take down the huge werewolf by my side.

"What did you do?" he asked immediately. What? How did he know something was wrong?! Wait…this is me were talking about…course I cant come home without a cut or scrape or bruise or broken something…im still waiting for the day where I come back with a missing arm just like 'hey everyone! Yea…something ate my arm.' Then I shrug with my remaining shoulder. I snorted at the highly amusing though.

"Nothing is wrong Leonardo." I said.

"Dimitris, meet my family." I said then looked around, annoyed to find only Leo standing there.

"DONNIE, RAPH, MIKEY!" I called. They all came rushing out to where I was.

"Now, Dimitris, please meet me family/ closet people to me." I introduced him to each individual turtle then explained that Master Splinter was probably mediating or something just as fung sway-ey-ish.

"Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello. Meet my pack member Dimitris." I introduced. They talked and seemed to get along…all except Leo. There seemed to be a silent feud between the turtle and wolf. I didn't know what it was but I did know I had to nip it in the butt as soon as I found out. I walked over to Leo and wrapped my arms around him in a hug before pulling away.

"Im gonna go shower and change. Try not to beat each other and/or kill each other in that time." I said pointedly to Leo and Dimitri. I showered quick and changed faster and bolted into the den in bare feet to find that there was no blood anywhere. I sighed in relief. Good.

I walked on to where Leo stood, his arms crossed over his chest in annoyance. I leaned into him and I could feel his tensed muscles begin to relax. I've come to terms with the fact that I, in fact, have strong feelings for the fearless leader in blue. I nuzzled his cheek and gently pressed my lips to the surprisingly warm skin.

"Calm down." I whispered in his ear.

"If he tries anything, I will neutralize the treat." I whispered so only he could hear, I pressed another kiss to his cheek. Leo's worry seemed to radiate off of him and right into me. His worry became mine. A symptom of a mate. You sense the other's emotions. And sometimes, they become your own. I ran my fingertips over his arm and I felt a slight shiver. I inhaled deeply and his familiar scent calmed me further. I exhaled slowly and untangled myself from him and walked off. Dimitris was playing video games with Mikey and it seemed to be getting heated. I grinned.

"Better watch it Dimitris, Mikey here'll give you a run for your money." I said with a grin. I sat next to him and "accidently" rammed my shoulder into his.

"Oops…im sorry." I grinned as he shot off some swear words. He shot me a glare and I stuck my tongue out at him and smirked. Mikey whooped and cheered in victory. I grinned and high fived Mikey. I laughed and gave Dimitris a hug.

"Oh lose the temper, you're worse than…wait…never mind…I don't think you're worse than Raph." I said as an afterthought. Mikey snickered then went off to train in the dojo to train.

"What about Raph?" Raph asked as he walked into the living room.

"Oh, nothing." I dismissed with a grin. I giggled a little. Dimitri stood up and stretched then looked at me.

"Well, im gonna head out. I'll be in the apartment complex that surrounds the manhole cover, I'll have a bottom room closest to it as well. If you need me just stand outside and call me and I'll be there." He said then headed out. The guys saw him out then returned, Leo lingering towards the back of the team. The team dispersed. Mikey and Raph went to train, Donnie went to his lab, and Leo sat on the sofa and watched TV. I settled next Leo and snuggled into him. A purr rumbled in my chest. I looked at me and grinned.

"So you can purr?" he asked with humor.

"Im a cat, of course I can purr." I replied and snuggled into him further. I think I might be falling for him. How? I didn't know, but I figure it really didn't care. It was happening and there was little, if any, that I could do about it. A mate is supposedly pre chosen by the universe. The one person you could let your guard down with. Apparently, Leo was my mate. My fist clenched. Something was wrong. Something was crawling under my skin.


	17. Weak brings strength

**Forgive me, lovely readers, for the long time it took for this update. to properly apologize, there is ALOT going on in this one. I promise you'll not be disappointed. as always, reviews are most welcome. now, enjoy!**

Pure horror erupted from me in the form of a scream. I threw myself away from Leo and lunged from my dagger laying nearby on the floor. Leo stood and came closer to me.

"Step no further." I growled at him. He looked horrified that I had spoken to him like that. And I was just as horrified at myself. But his steps halted.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"nothing." I said through gritted teeth. I took my dagger and threw the sheath. I dug the blade into my arm and sliced. Blood ran down my arm and dripped onto the floor. I used the blade to dig around until I flung a metal contraption out of my arm. I stabbed the weird tech with my bloodied dagger before ripping my t-shirt and bound my arm tightly.

"What the hell?" I said as I looked at it. It twitched and I dropped my dagger and scrambled right into Leo. He lifted me off the ground and placed me so I was behind him. How cute. My mate was trying to protect me. Anger shot through me and I pushed my way forward and, with claws extended, ripped into the thing, cursing and growling profusely. I felt hands pull me back and I guess Leo called for his brothers.

"Donnie, what the heck is that thing?" Leo asked. Donnie picked up what was left of the bug and examined it.

"Looks like a tracker, though I can't be sure since SOMEONE completely destroyed it!" Donnie singled me out with a glare. Still shaken up and feeling violated my tempter wasn't the best. I narrowed my eyes at Donnie and growled low. He seemed to realize just what I was because he took the smashed piece of tech back to his lab saying he will try his best to figure out what it was. I pulled away from Leo and threw on my leather jacket.

"My nerves are shot, my temper is bad, and im just not a happy camper. Im going out and I swear the higher power of the world that if im followed I am gonna freak out." I think I might have yelled that but who cares? I stormed off and enjoyed the closet thing I could get to true isolation.

Tonight I paid more attention to the nature. It turns out that the night isn't really black but a very dark blue. The stars were circles. I stretched out my arms and walked the streets leisurely. I sneezed and sneezed and sneezed. I wiped my tearing eyes with the back of my sleeve and kept walking. I began to hum to myself as I walked.

"Bless you." A deep gravelly voice said behind me. I whipped around and was beyond shocked what I saw. A giant…lizard? No. not a lizard. I looked like a snake but with arms and legs. But it also had other animals smashed together. I could see monkey in his hands. Tiger in the fullness of this face. The tongue that flicked in and out was lizard like. But he was huge and muscled…and scary.

"What the fuck." I said as I backed up.

"You look like a fucking zoo threw up on you." I said, the realized what I said and cringed. He growled and lunged at me. I threw myself out of the way and scrambled to my feet.

"Damn, I am so good at making friends. Remind me why you hate me again?" I said and lunged out of the way as one of his claws came at me.

"You know what, I don't need to know. It was nice meeting you but I have better things to do before I die." I yelled as I bolted. I could hear his heavy footfalls behind me and sped up.

"Look at you shay, making friends without saying a thing." I praised while panting. How the hell was he keeping up with me? I looked up and grinned when I saw the apartment building where Dimitris was staying. I looked behind me. No way was I gonna make it.

"Fucking fantastic." I growled as I twisted out of my favorite leather jacket and let it fly in Combo Combustion's face. He yipped in shock and growled in anger.

"Eat leather you little fucker!" I called over my shoulder. I mentally thanked the good lord for Dimitri's open window. Without missing a beat I jumped right through the window did a roll and was up on my feet. A fist was right near my face and I yipped.

"What the hell shay!" Dimitris yelled as he drew back his fist. He must have sensed something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" He asked and grabbed his hand gun. I was completely unable to talk to I just started coughing and pointing to the window.

"Mutant thing!" I yelled in distress when I finally got my voice back. I coughed some more.

"Wants to" I panted while making hand movements to suggest he want to crush me. "Crush me." I finished and panted some more.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked as he looked at it.

"Not important! Wolf up my friend." I said as I threw myself out the door to face whatever the hell was trying to kill me this time. He was panting and waiting outside in the shadows for me. We circled each other.

"It's getting to a point where I can't even go outside without someone trying to kill me." I complained as I dodged his clawed punch. I lunged and him and raked my claws down his face. Metallic blood spilled from the wound.

"That's right, I have claws too." I said with a growl. Without warning I was grabbed by my neck, claws digging into my skin like daggers. I felt warm blood drips from each puncture. My arms were flailing and I landed several kicks but they were too weak and didn't cause decent damage. I was choking and struggling for that elusive air.

"Dimitris!" I called out with all the strength I could muster. I came out weak and strangled but it reached his ears. A huge grey wolf, teeth bared and snarling, jumped from the window and into the thing strangling me. It dropped me and I fell to my knees gasping for air. I coughted and sputtered and got to my feet. When I turned around I could see Dimitris growling and Lizard Freak looking at me with pure hatred.

"This is not the last you will see of me, shifter." It promised before stalking off. Dimitris trotted off into his apartment, probably to change. I sank down to my knees and breathed deeply. I coughed a little and held my hands around my neck to try and stop the bleeding. For some odd reason my blood wasn't clotting like it should. I pulled my hand away after a minute to see it dripping with blood. I brought my arm to my nose and breathed deeply where a shallow scratch was. There was a scent, very slight. Kind of chemical. It must be something that stops blood from clotting.

"Of course it is." I thought bitterly. I coughed again and could feel the flow of blood thicken with each cough. I could hear footsteps approaching and pushed myself to my feet. I think it was Dimitris coming towards me. I wasn't sure. Everything was hazy and spinning, it looked like the world was tilting to one side. .Or, maybe it was me. It must have been me. Someone picked my weak body up and began running. My head was pounding and I wanted to scream at whoever was carrying me to smooth out the ride. At this point, consciousness was a curse. The curse was soon lifted when I gratefully slipped in to black bliss. Such calm washed over me. I couldn't feel any pain. In fact, I couldn't feel anything. Was I dead? I grumbled angrily at the fact I was taken down so easily. How annoying, one of the most powerful shifters in existence was taken out by a fucking lizard thing. It was a mutant lizard thing, but a lizard none the less. Hell, I might be one of the most powerful entities in existence, not just in shifter reference. Gosh, I really hate lizards.

My eyes blinked open and I found myself surrounded by the turtles and Dimitri.

"Nope, not dead yet." I concluded weakly.

"Can someone tell me what happened?" I asked.

"A lizard took you down." Dimitris said. I growled at him. So not in the mood. Despite my weakened and injured state I launched myself off the bed and onto him. I bent my head down and bared my sharpening teeth. A long and low growl rumbled from my throat.

"Do I LOOK like I was taken down?" I asked low. Dimitri shook his head and I got off him, mostly because Leo was hauling me off. My legs shook under my own weight. Even now I could feel the poison rushing through every vein in my body. It wouldn't kill me, but it will slow me down considerably. With what little strength I had left zapped, I slid back onto the bed. I was panting and the air in my lungs burned like fire. I gulped the water that Donnie brought me greedily then slumped weakly against the bed frame. Exhaustion took root in my bones but sleep was impossible. After a while, Leo was the only one who stayed by my side. He lay next to me and I leaned heavily against him. I could feel a little strength bleed into me.

"Thanks for staying with me." I said gently and nuzzled his neck. His body stiffened and I grinned slightly.

"No problem." Leo's voice shook slightly. I shifted my body so that I was closer to him. I brought my face closer to his and I could smell the bead of sweat that slid down his face. My lips brushed against his slightly and I could feel a slight tremor run through his body.


End file.
